Displaced Sword Saint
by Knaito
Summary: A tenacious and skillful warrior from the hostile Myre finds herself in an even more hostile world with two nations at the brink of war. Siding with a naive and idealistic princess, she slowly unravels the conspiracy that drives the world closer and closer to oblivion.
1. A Lost Vision

**Here's my second and much more serious attempt to make a Fire Emblem and For Honor crossover. Keep in mind that I did powerscale a bit for For Honor to just be comparable to Fire Emblem though considering the in-game feats of some For Honor heroes via their executions, I don't think I needed to scale that much.**

* * *

"Get her!" A Warden clad in black armor cried out as he intensely pointed towards a Kensei making her escape, an array of mooks and assassins ran after the fleeing samurai. An array of angry and bloodthirsty voices raged behind the samurai, only giving her more motivation to keep running. The wet and marshy ground soon began to feel firm as the Kensei felt a chill blow onto her face, had she run that far already? Well regardless of the distance she covered, her pursuers managed to catch up to her, and she met the dead end at the foot of a Shura shrine, snow falling from the crystal clear skies of dark blue.

"Give it up samurai, this is the end of the line!" One officer shouted as he was backed by a sheer amount of soldiers.

However, she chose not to surrender, spitting on the ground and entering her stance. In her mind, it was victory or defeat. She could not at this point, not with her fallen brothers resting by her feet. She flicks her hand and gestures her opponents to came face, every single one. They charge with a battle cry echoing off into the snowy night, with the freezing white ground stained red.

A usual patrol had come by the abandoned temple, mostly to make sure that no Hoshidan scum would set up shop nearby. Not like the place made for good shelter, most of its roof and walls were decrepit, having been outlived by their metal and stone companions. The whole place was flattened with nothing left but debris, and idols that no one dare move. The patrol continued their lookout for brigands and thugs, though in Nohr, the only thing that set the guards apart from the criminals was that the guards had the Nohrian coat of arms displayed on their armor.

"Ey, 'aven't seen this before eh?" The soldier chuckled as he looked around the ruined temple.

"This place looks like a bloody mess, I don't think we discovered anything special." His companion commented as they looked around, before his eyes caught sight of something up ahead, a string of dead bodies, belonging to soldiers that looked quite similar to them though they did not bear the same insignia. The trail of corpses lead towards what seemed to be a Hoshidan elite, bathed in blood, collapsed in the middle of the pile. They shuddered at the fact that this could have been them, elites could cleave through mooks like them like they were nothing but grass. But the Hoshidan seemed to be... dead? A faint fog was emitting from her helmet, as if she were still breathing. The two looked towards each other, unsure what to do here.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

A small pit, surrounded by noisy and aggressive spectators, was filled to the brim with jeers and shouts as men and women looked down into the pit, where intense fighting occurred. Multiple armed opponents versus one woman who wielded a long katana. They charge at her with vigor, thinking her to be easy prey. The first one to reach her gets his neck handily sliced open, the second gets a sword through his guts, the third one gets his leg sliced off easily, the last one, fully armored, thinks her to be easy prey, thrusting a spear at her, to which she deflects with her free hand, using her other hand to thrust the sword into a gap in his armor, his armpit, thrusting deep in there and drawing much blood. The last combatant, realizing the inefficacy of his situation, drops his weapon, trying to surrender and appeal for his life, though she still came at him with the same intent to kill regardless. He steps back before running towards the arena doors in fear, banging on them like his life depended on it, desperately crying out.

"Let me out! Let me out!" He pleaded though his cries for help fell on deaf ears as he tried to break the doors open, though only to find a sword thrusted through his chest. With no words left to say, he drops dead, his blood staining the sword red as the fighter casually wiped the blood off it. Much to the disappointment of the crowd as they booed the fighter, though the swordsman paid no heed, while the season gamblers whistled in glee as they walked away with their rightfully earned prize. The organizer forces the crowd to disperse, nodding at the woman to let her know she was finished and she could go inside. The woman entered her quarters, which was just an empty stone room with a basin for bathing, a bed of hay with a blanket, she retreats to her bed, attempting to rest before she heard a knock on her cell door, she comes to the door to find a pleasant cup of rice seasoned with small bits of meat and sauce.

"You did good out there, we made a lotta gamblin' money today." The voice from outside spoke gruffly. "Keep it up and ya might actually make it out of this hellhole."

The woman was silent as she took it and began eating it by hand. Her position by the door allowed her to listen in on the gossip of the outside.

"Ya fond of that Hoshidan?" One soldier teased the prison head, who chuckled and shoved him aside roughly albeit playfully.

"The gamblin' money we make from her fights is absolutely worth a few pieces of meat and rice. If feeding her well means my family gets to be fed then I don't mind."

"Hey, the prison cart is here, looks like we're getting some new faces." The other guard spoke while looking out the window.

"Garon wants that shipped to Krakenburg as soon as possible." The prison master replied as he looked towards the woman's cell, before being interrupted by an enigmatic man in dark clothing, to which both men froze and stood straight, saluting him. "Sir Iago... We were not expecting–"

"Yes, yes. Allow to me just cut to the chase, I was made aware of a rather notable prisoner in your custody?"

"Y-Yes?" The prison head, as the woman behind the bars perked up at the mention of what was most likely her. "What is your business with 'er?"

"Nothing serious but I fear our current shipment of prisoners is... lacking. And since, lady Corrin's test approaches, I did not want just some lowly peasant Hoshidan to test her mettle for war."

"I-I see..." The prison head nodded shakily as he brought the mage towards the cell door, where the woman was visibly seen eating the food that was offered to her.

"I see, and who is she exactly?" Iago asked, intrigued by the woman's air of mystery.

"Well, we haven't really identified where she came from, our patrols just came upon her bloodied and bruised. Though we were able to at least get a name, based on the Hoshidan script she wrote on the wall."

"What was it?"

"Funeko."

* * *

The cart rocked agains the rough terrain as the prisoners were brought in chains through the bleak looking city of Windmire. Its walls were imposing, dark, and decrepit, as if to remind its citizens of the proverbial, or literal, prison they all inhabited. The two occupants in the cart, a tanned woman of muscular structure wearing an oni mask with a red mane and horns. The other one, a green haired man with light clothing and armor, with spikes attached to his wrists. They both looked to the other end of the cart, where a few more samurai were chained up alongside an enigmatic woman, who had been silent through the panicking and muttering of the companion samurai. The tanned woman tapped the green haired man's foot with her own.

"Yes Rinkah?"

"Who's she, Kaze? She wasn't part of our squad." Rinkah asked.

"I believe that she's an independent prisoner. Probably was jailed here longer than anyone else." Kaze commented as he was curious as to why Rinkah would ask. "What makes you so curious?"

"She's quiet, and she has not even looked at us." Rinkah squinted, even when they were a small distance away, even the gossip did not tempt her gaze. "Almost respectably serene."

"Nohrian prison is an experience not many handle, let us let her have her moment." Kaze suggested as he looked towards their looming doom, Castle Krakenburg.

Prison fights were one thing, but being put as lambs for the slaughter for Nohrian royalty could be degrading or an honor depending on how you saw it. Regardless, it was still going to be a one-way trip for them, unless some sort of miracle happened. They were dragged into the castle, gazed at by both weary and sinister stares that loomed from every dark corner and crevice of this tenebrous abode of nobility. They were brought in front of yet another gate where a man came out and opened the back, barking orders.

"Alright Hoshidan scum, get off the cart and get to the prison cells, don't worry, you won't be waiting there for long." The man chuckled darkly as it made the Hoshidans shuddered at his orders, getting off immediately. They grumbled or cursed under their breath though not loud enough for their captors to hear, though the enigmatic woman still stayed silent. They were brought into their cells, their armor and weapons being thrown in with them as they were given time before they'd be released. The others were frantically getting their armor pieces on, though Kaze and Rinkah were more calm as they tried to get in a few test swings to get ready though they noticed the strange lady taking her sweet time putting her armor pieces on, tying them carefully and tightly, before she finished off with putting on her helmet, which bore an impressive gold crest with an insignia of flowers at its core, before putting on a frightening white mask over her mouth to finish the set. Rinkah minded her own business but this sought to pique Kaze's curiosity.

"That's an impressive crest, she might not be an average samurai." Kaze commented as he then saw her draw a weapon, a very long katana decorated in light blue, to look frozen and cool, like early winter. "A ōdachi?"

"Don't be ridiculous no one uses that anymore!" Rinkah chided as she heard him speak of the infamous cavalry sword that was considered unwieldy compared to the katana.

"How else would you explain the length?" Kaze countered as he saw her stand up with her sword standing to over half her full height.

"Huh. And still as quiet as ever. She's impressive. Nohrian prison ain't no joke." Rinkah commented as she quickly saw a kindred spirit in a woman who seemed to have a no-nonsense attitude and did not seek interaction.

"Alright insects, times up!" A voice barked as the gates were opened, and they were forced out to face the Nohrian royalty in waiting.

* * *

"Is that a..." Xander tipped his head towards the samurai with the interestingly long sword, he seemed rather distinct and out of place as a regular samurai, but the prince kept his observations to himself. Elise on the other hand was not as reserved.

"Look at the size of that sword, will older sister be okay?" Elise asked, her worry still persisting despite reassurance from earlier.

"Fret not Elise, size is not the sole decisive factor of a fight. Have faith in Corrin." Leo added though he would note that a sword that long would probably be good against enemy cavalry and a fearsome sword on its own should the wielder be able to wield something that long.

"You can do it darling!" Camilla shouted from the sidelines towards a slightly nervous Corrin as she looked towards Jakob and Gunther for assurance as she walks forward to only feel something emanating from the ground. Curious, she goes forward to investigate.

From afar, the Dragon's Vein struck fear into the Hoshidan prisoners, even the woman was surprised at this display. Kaze himself wore a face of awe, while Rinkah would huff at the spectacle. The spectacle wears off and the woman enters her stance, observing Corrin from afar. She managed to set herself apart from the rest with that display, so it would be wise to prioritize her as a target. Her thinking face quickly turned into one of action as she looked towards the samurai in front of her. "You."

"M-Me?" The soldier asked as he glanced around, making sure it was him being called. Gods, this was frightening enough already having to face these legendary warriors on their own.

"Name."

"S-Satoshi." He replied quickly, seeing that she clearly wanted a quick answer.

"Stick close, and do as I say." The woman walked forward and pushed him behind her. "Call me Funeko."

"Funeko?" Rinkah snorted a little at the choice of name, child of a boat? What even did that mean?

"I suppose you don't need your introductions either." Funeko said plainly before looking at the objective, the princess and her two retainers were at the other end. "Rinkah and Kaze?"

"So, what's the plan?" Kaze asked as he waved his kunai in his hand.

"Stick together as a group, keep our numerical advantage." Funeko speculated though she gazed at the weapons at hand versus their enemies'.

They advanced as a group, keeping pace with each other as they tried to reach the other party. They had the numbers advantage, they should be able to–

"Gah!" A pained scream echoed out as the three turned to see a man with a knife embedded into his neck, seeing that they were flanked on such short notice.

"Someone get that assassin!" Funeko commanded as she tried to cover their flank to protect their fallen ally, to which Kaze immediately responded by going after the assassin, dressed in a vest and long white sleeves. The princess and her knight seemed to be in tow, with Rinkah rushing forward towards proclaiming.

"The princess is mine!"

Funeko decides to tend to the soldier, letting him rest as she nodded at him to just stay back for now as he ran behind cover to recuperate. She'd be off to combat the remaining one, an armored knight, it brought back the nostalgia already as she tried to take down the man from his horse, carefully dodging and deflecting his thrusts while trying to find an opening or gap in his defense. The other samurai were not having much luck, the other men seemed to be unable to get their hands on the princess, and the butler seemed intent on harassing them with his light attacks, this was not a good start. Kaze himself seemed to be waning in performance with his inferior gear, while Rinkah was too slow to even lay a finger on the leader, this was bad. Funeko could not dwell on this, and continued to try to squeeze an opening into her opponent. But her moment of focus is interrupting by a sharp pain into her back as she turned to see the butler, waving his knives in the air, with Kaze lying defeated, this moment of broken concentration left her open for a sharp thrust to her midsection that knocked her even further back, and as she tried to get up, severely weakened, she feels a sword press against her neck, her eyes wandered towards the body of a defeated Rinkah as she looked to be at the mercy of none other than Princess Corrin.

...They lost? And so quickly? H-How did...

"S-So this is how it ends..." Kaze coughed out, lying in defeat, with Rinkah groaning on the ground as well.

"Phew!" The princess Corrin wiped her sweaty forehead as she withdrew her sword. "I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong!"

"Don't just stand there idiot girl! Finish them!" The grey king commanded from his position, this phrase stopped all their hearts as they realized their time had come.

"B-But father!" Corrin protested as she let down her sword. "They're beaten! Do you want me to execute helpless prisoners?"

"You dare question me!? I order you to kill them!" He roared, enraged by her refusal to follow orders.

"No! It's wrong!" Corrin stamped her foot in defiance.

"I won't argue the point further." The king huffed as he charged a magical attack and aimed for Funeko, whose eyes widened in shock and fear as millions of thoughts were racing through her mind.

_"I'm not dying here, I have to get out of the way!" _Funeko panicked, her body frozen in place as she seemed to hesitate in moving, her body was not responding, she couldn't move. _"Damn it! I have to-"_

The attack makes contact and explodes, but as the smoke and dust clears it is revealed that Funeko did not suffer, instead, Satoshi, the same samurai from before that had suffered a knife wound, had come out just in time to save her, barely standing as he took the full brunt of the attack just to save her, his clothes and even his skin torn by the sheer power of the attack. He had no words, just panting as he briefly turned back towards Funeko, giving a small smile before falling forwards, having given in to his injuries. Funeko herself was too shocked by the turn of events, as she began to drown out the horror of the princess at the death of the prisoner, her refusal to still follow orders as she tried to protect them, protesting the barbarism.

Funeko felt the weight of her indecisiveness bear upon her, it had brought back unpleasant memories that all culminated into a phrase she always took to heart.

_"Hesitation, worse than failure, for at least in failure, you acted."_

A phrase that she took to heart and practiced with devotion, and she failed that principle, and it had gotten a good man killed, she felt rage build up as the weight of her failure pushed her downwards into despair. She slowly stood up from her place, though injured, her newfound anger gave her the strength she had found her second wind.

"You dare defy me!?" King Garon snarled at Corrin, who had blocked his next attack in an attempt to finish the rest of them.

Funeko looked towards the object of her hatred that was closest to attack, and it was the same woman who was appealing for their lives to be saved, but it was useless, she had to take out her anger, the innocent man at her feet was crying out for blood, be it the princess' or the king's. She gives a glare towards Corrin, letting her killing intent emanate from her, giving her a chilling stare.

Corrin turned around to see the injured woman try to stand up and fight. She felt guilty for this, she did not want anyone else to die or unnecessarily suffer. She saw the grief and distraught look on her face that wanted justice for the man who gave his life to save her. Before Corrin could act however, her butler intervenes before she could act. "Allow me to dispatch the prisoner Lady Corrin." Jakob interrupts as he throws another dagger at the bloodied samurai.

"Jakob wait–"

She saw the knife come at her as her rage was at its peak, all the hatred, desperation, and fury inside her heart exploded as she screamed towards the heavens in frightening fury.

**"HYAGGGGGHHH!"**

And from her, came a strong burst of power, a strong glow that sent strong yellow aura glowed around her as the bystanders watched in awe and shock at the woman's newfound power. Funeko gripped her sword tightly and pointed towards Corrin in seething resolve, she was going to pay for this, and she would make sure of it. She would achieve her revenge.

Jakob's dagger had bounced off her as if she were made of stone. Caught off-guard by the sudden display, Jakob moved forward to finish off the prisoner, unwilling to let her stand any longer and threaten his lady. Funeko raises an attack from above, a heavy blow from the top, to which Jakob originally planned to dodge and get past her opening, but instead Funeko suddenly switches the attack from above and to the side, catching Jakob off as he tries to dodge, the sword lacerating his midsection as he falls from his grave injuries.

"J-Jakob!" Corrin cried out in worry, as she looked towards Funeko in bewilderment and shock, what sort of power did this woman wield?

"Milady, stay back!" Gunther intervened as he charged towards Funeko, who parried his lance thrust and gets her sword past his guard, thrusting at him and knocking him off his horse, Gunther feels the sword dig into his chest a bit as he lands with a loud thud, incapacitated for the time being as she turned her hateful gaze towards Corrin, who flinched, intimidated by the skillful and deadly display.

From the sidelines, the siblings worried immensely as Elise looked towards Xander, who seemed unaffected but deep down, deeply concerned about this turn of events.

"X-Xander! Sister's in trouble!"

"Quiet!" Garon barked as he would stop them from making a move. "This would not have happened if she had not been so weak! Let her deal with the consequences of her naivety."

"But Father–"

"Listen to father..." Xander calmly tried to soothe them, but he himself was hoping that Corrin would come out of this okay.

Corrin hesitantly raised her sword against Funeko, crying out. "I don't want to fight you!"

Those words fell on deaf ears as Funeko made her first top swing, in the same manner she did with Jakob. With her quick thinking, Corrin manages to barely block the feint into a thrust, knocking her back farther as she stayed on guard. Funeko keeps her assault with a sweeping attack that Corrin barely parries, with Corrin desperately trying to find an opening to take her down. Funeko props another thrust which Corrin sees coming and deflects aside, but Funeko did not stop, she winds her sword back and prepares for a huge side swing that left her open. Seeing the opportunity to stab at her shoulder, digging her blade into Funeko's shoulder, but Funeko did not flinch, thrusting forward hard and embedding her sword in Corrin's right eye, much to the horror of the siblings but their fear of Garon still overruled as they were helpless to watch the display. Adrenaline kicked in as Corrin thought she was finished, looking at Funeko with her good eye, as the samurai removed her sword from her eye, Corrin was under too much trauma to try and retaliate. But the glow around the samurai dissipated and she felt the weight of her own injuries yet again, collapsing at Corrin's feet. The bleeding princess stood motionless before dropping onto her knees covering her eye and releasing a scream of agony at the pain she felt in her eye

"GYAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Corrin cried out as she writhed in agony, a cry that was loud enough for the castle to hear and one that would shake her loved ones to their very core. Xander himself knew this was a consequence for such naivety, but it still pained him very much that Corrin had to pay a price for such. Camilla's protective instincts were in overdrive, immediately thinking about the sort of painful death she'd condemn the samurai to. Leo himself tried to hide it but it hurt to see Corrin like this, in agony and vulnerable, even if she seemingly had more attention from the siblings, he cared for her as much as the others did and seeing her like this... hurt. Elise was horrified and traumatized by this, her elder sister, crying and squirming in pain, bleeding profusely, it did not do well for her fragile young mind. Content with what happened, King Garon left the scene simply saying.

"I leave the prisoners in your care Princess Corrin, I trust you'll know what to do." Garon added, thinking she had learned her lesson.

Elise had rushed to stop the bleeding with her staff as Corrin continued crying out in pain, a traumatizing sight for her to see her sister so vulnerable. "I-It's okay big sis... I-I'll heal you..." Elise said with shaky words as she sealed up the wound, and soon, Corrin's pained screams stopped. Corrin needed a moment to just reel from the pain she endured.

"I'll kill her..." Camilla muttered scarily as she had her axe raised while Elise tended to Corrin. Corrin soon returned to reality from her short writhe in agony and realized what Camilla was intending, immediately coming to the side of the fallen body, putting herself in between Camilla's swing and the woman,

"...Don't!" Corrin begged, much to her sibling's shock as ironically enough, her injury did not affect the morals she stubbornly clung to. Corrin still pitied her enemy, even the one responsible for her grave injury as she reached a hand out to stop Camilla.

"Corrin, the fight is over, they must be disposed of." Xander reasoned, almost exasperated at Corrin's insistence to follow her naive and fluffy ideals. "They are too dangerous to let live!"

"N-No! Father said that they're under _my _care, yes? I get to decide what to do with them." Corrin reasoned, which Xander tried to rebutt but could not argue against that logic.

"But my dear Corrin... What if they hurt you again, I can't stand the thought of losing you over this decision..." Camilla tried to appeal to little sister.

"Then I am willing to bear the consequence." Corrin replied, something which silenced them, she lost an eye over this yet she was still as stubborn on her beliefs.

"By the gods Corrin... These acts of kindness will get you killed someday..." Xander threw his arms up in exasperation and walked away.

"Perhaps, but I will die without regrets." Corrin sighed as she looked towards the fallen body, she also had another agenda, namely ask the samurai what sort of power was that she showed earlier. As soon as she was sure that her siblings would respect her decisions, she tends to her other fallen retainers, the questions could wait later. She will tend to the other prisoners and free them, and hopefully help heal those already fallen. "Elise can you check if that other samurai is okay?"

Elise timidly came to the side of the scorched man, checking his pulse, before shaking her head with a frown. "I-I'm sorry... He's..."

Corrin sighed and hung her head, patting Elise's head and trying to cheer her up. "You did good okay? No need to worry."

"B-But your eye..." Elise was on the verge of tears as she saw Corrin was still covering her face, she could seal the wound but not bring back her eye.

"Shhh... It's okay, big sis is okay..." Corrin shushed as she brought Elise to her side, hugging her and patting her to let her know she would be alright.

"You know we all are worried about you." Leo spoke as he came down to her. "Just... think about us the next time you throw your life so recklessly."

"...Thanks Leo, I'm sorry about making fun of your collar."

"Ugh, you can thank me by not reminding me."

* * *

Funeko was placed in a cell for the meantime in her stay, the two other Hoshidans on the other hand were brought away, whether it was for execution or freedom, it did not matter, she was still here and she was still at their mercy. Funeko meditated to get her mind off such troubling things, but briefly heard the door open and a familiar voice ring out through the bleak dungeon.

"You may leave your post." Corrin's voice could be heard as the sound of a few guards leaving their position could be heard before she heard the door slam.

Funeko tried to ignore her presence but this woman was clearly here to talk. Funeko refused to meet Corrin's eye, simply having her back turned against her, unresponsive.

"How are you?" Corrin asked as she had a bandage over her right eye, the place where the samurai had stabbed. No answer from her. "I'm sorry if I couldn't free you like the other two I've freed but I had some questions I wanted to ask you."

Still no response

"For what it's worth, I'm not angry about the eye." Corrin smiled and tried to lighten the situation. "I think the look suits me in fact."

Okay, that got a small huff out of the sullen lady, even if it was brief, it almost sounded like a laugh. Corrin seemed to be making good progress.

"I'm just curious... What was that power you displayed earlier?" Corrin asked the woman, quite curious about the nature of this woman.

Truth be told? Funeko didn't know herself. It felt like a burst of power that welled up when she was at her weakest. A last hurrah amidst a crushing defeat, it felt more like instinct. Funeko still did not respond but simply shook her head at the question.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer now, let's talk about something else." Corrin coughed, perhaps she was coming on too strong with the questions. "Where are my manners, I haven't even asked for your name. My name is Corrin, what's yours?"

"...Funeko." A short and soft reply was uttered from the prisoner's lips.

"Funeko? That's a beautiful name. So... Er... Sorry, about your friend back there..." Corrin apologized, she couldn't save that one person who stepped in to save Funeko's life from Garon. "Was he anyone close?"

"No, he wasn't." Funeko was quick to respond, she would not sully the brave man's legacy by pretending she knew him. "We were just prisoners in the same group."

"O-Oh, I didn't mean to assume. I just judged based on your reaction to when he died." Corrin said, clearly taken aback by the information, having assumed some sort of relationship between the two. "So he was not the reason you felt angry?"

"...He was, but for a different reason." Funeko turned her gaze to meet Corrin's her expression unreadable as she saw the bandage on her face, no thanks to Funeko on that, yet this woman was still so kind to her. "I could have dodged that attack, but my body could not move, as a result, someone died because of my failure."

"I see." Corrin realized her grievance was more personal rather than some relationship with the fallen warrior.

"And, to be honest, I have no clue as to what was the power I showed." Funeko added with a shrug. "It felt like... just this pressure within my chest, like some power welling up within me."

"Oh... So you don't know either then? Strange." Corrin pondered before sparing a glance towards the sword that Funeko wielded, it was on the desk.

"That is a rather long sword you wield, and quite skillfully at that, do all Hoshidans wield that?"

"Among Hoshidans, they seem to favor things like the katana, the kanabo, or the naginata more." Funeko really had no way of asking what the hell Hoshido was, because it would only create more confusion since she'd explain where she was really from and potentially endanger her homeland. "I underwent special training in order to wield it properly, my master being a Kensei."

"Kensei? What's that?" Corrin asked, intrigued.

"Well you see, every army needs a warrior whose specialty is victory. Sword saints, guardians of our people. Where I am from, every lord has trained to be a sword saint." Funeko explained as she may as well give her what she wanted. "The nodachi used to be thought to be too long for warfare, these warriors proved them wrong."

"So there are more warriors like you in Hoshido? That sounds quite intimidating." Corrin so far had seen what Funeko could do and she was seriously wondering if Hoshido would put up a good fight.

"Well, not really, I'm from a more... remote area. It is like Hoshido but more secluded. That's all I can say about it." Funeko had to admit, she knew nothing about Hoshido save for the fact that they also had samurai.

"That's fine, but that only piques my curiosity about your real home." Corrin was intrigued about another place that was not Hoshido but was similar to it. "Tell me more about these Kensei. Are they the most elite of your warriors?"

"Yes, I suppose you can say that. Training is incredibly harsh. I am not an official one by any measure, but my masters often talked about how grueling it was, how borderline sadistic their masters were, forcing them to train until they collapsed or vomited." Funeko shuddered at the memories of _her_ training.

"That's terrible!" Corrin gasped at how painful that sounded. "And you accept it?"

"Training both body and mind is paramount to becoming a good warrior, a Kensei-in-training will have their will pushed to the extreme, leaving only the strongest-willed to fight on the battlefield."

"I see..." Corrin was fascinated by this warrior culture that Funeko had been describing. "Well... Even if you're not from Hoshido, I'd like to hear about your homeland."

"Well to do that, I'd have to start from the very beginning." Funeko chuckled as she she shook her head. "That would be too troublesome to tell, though I can give you small tidbits in exchange for something."

"Oh? For what?" Corrin asked, leaning in closer.

Funeko turned around and let herself be exposed by the dim torchlight, her hair was tied into a messy bun, with some of her bangs and side hair falling in front of her face. In terms of age and body, she seemed to be about Camilla's age, though not quite as developed in the obvious area. Her face was scarred, probably saw more battle than Corrin could ever imagine. Her eyes had the signature almond shape and dark brown irises that some Hoshidans had, she also had fair skin, though not light enough to be considered pale, likely having seen some sun. Funeko herself looked towards the cream haired lady, seeing the damage her nodachi caused, a bandage was completely wrapped around the eye of Corrin.

"Well, I see that it's a fair exchange, I tell you about my home, you tell me about yours."

* * *

King Garon impatiently tapped his fingers on his throne, looking at the frightened scholars faces as they desperately tried to explain the power that Funeko wielded. It was quite attractive how she managed to defeat three people at the brink of death, that sort of power was dangerous and very useful.

"Damn it, what are you scholars good for if you cannot give me the answer I'm looking for!?" Garon barked, much to the fear of his scholars.

"I-I'm sorry Your Grace, b-but it's unlike anything we've ever seen, there's nothing like it!" One of the scholars had the courage to protest, though he was quickly dispatched by a strong magic blast from the grey king.

"Useless!" Garon snarled as the other scholars didn't dare to speak. He turned and barked to a guard. "Take the prisoner and have her tortured until she gives me what I want!"

"No need for that." A voice replied as a gruff man in black armor entered the throne room, his helmet had a T-shaped visor, his shoulder plates were segmented with spikes attached onto them, and his chest, a segmented plate cuirass that resembled that of a Lawbringer, and his sword, a sleek, black and red longsword, with a red gem at the center of its hilt. "I hold the answer to which you seek."

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Garon growled at the interruption.

"Suffice to say, your choice in gate guards are very poor." The knight replied as he then bowed. "You may call me by my title Soneillon, of the Blackstone Mercenaries."

* * *

**Okay, I'm putting an end to things here! There will be a lot more For Honor aspects integrated into this fic soon, but for now this should make for a great starting point for this series.**


	2. Announcement!

**Just a kind reminder to please answer the poll I put on my page so I can decide what Viking to put in (Wu Lin hero comes next!) And this won't be just a shallow announcement page! I'll introduced my proposed cast of characters for the Vikings so you can choose which you want seen! If you don't like any you see, just vote anyway!**

* * *

**Raider (Can be M/F)**

Grimhildr Eiriksdottir/Eirikson

Grimhildr was a Raider lost after a failed attack on a seaside castle of Ashfeld. Finding himself washed ashore, he finds the nearest barbarian tribe and easily manages to proclaim himself as a leader. Now the bandit force has become a lethal seafaring company whose name is spoken and feared by those who dared sail the seas with no protection.

_"I just... don't know who to side with... I feel like this is beyond my control, I just... need help." Corrin could not believe she was opening up to someone who seemed as savage of Grimhildr._

_"__Hver er sinnar gæfu smiður." __The raider smiled as a hand found itself on Corrin's shoulder_

_"What does that mean?" Corrin asked curiously._

_"Every man is a smith of their own fortune. Do not rely on others to help you shape your future, for they are shaping theirs."_

* * *

**Warlord**

Gunnbjorg Helskegg

Gunnbjorg was a Jarl who had lost everything to vengeful samurai, his family, slaughtered by Shinobi. When he found himself in the islands near Mokushu, he persisted and he persisted hard. He built his own raiding fleet and began repeated attacks on Mokushu's shores, hateful of anything that reminded him of what he lost. The defenders of Mokushu have their work cut out for them and the declining assistance of Hoshido meant that the Jarl's advances shall eventually succeed.

_"Are you sure we will get there!?" Saizo shouted as the boat seemed to ride slow._

_"We ride slowly but surely!" Gunnbjorg laughed as he slapped the back of the shinobi. "You will get your revenge, don't worry."_

* * *

**Berzerker (Can be M/F)**

Ulf

Ulf was a wandering warrior talented in many trades, but has the specific tendency to go rabid when he didn't want to. He himself is quite mild-mannered and suffers a Jekyll-Hyde complex with his Berzerk alter ego. He finds himself in a land were the savage rule however, and his insanity hijinks somehow gets him to be venerated and followed by men who fear his berzerk state.

_"Shut the hell up! Let me free!" Ulf growled before he seemed to weaken and became more timid. "No don't, for your safety please!"_

_"What the hell is going on with..." Corrin looked at the tied man._

_"Well, it seems we found our Berzerker in the middle of his transformation." Funeko crossed her arms as she watched the argument between split-personalities._

* * *

**Valkyrie**

Guðrun

Guðrun had come from losing her shield-sister, and closest friend in battle. Devastated by this loss, she instead opens a pub in Fort Dia to escape the horrors of war. She however, finds it to be easier said than done when she gets raided by corrupt mercenaries and officials. Pissed by the scum ruining her livelihood and peace time she takes up her sword and shield again to aggressively remind people who sends the worthy to Valhalla. She's curt, quiet, and can't speak Hoshidan.

_"Those are uhhh, quite thick arms you've got!" Corrin looked rather intimidated by the tall and strong lady looking down upon her._

_"What of it exactly?" Guðrun asked curtly, not meaning to be rude but still looking intimidating. _

_"Uhh never mind..." Corrin quickly escaped the conversation._

* * *

**Highlander**

Finley McCullein

Finley is a true and proud member of his homeland. Wandering around, he takes the opportunity to tell people with pride about his homeland, his culture, his kilt, whatever. He wields a fearsome claymore and is the nightmare of practically any warrior wearing heavy armor. What could be worse, a giant sword down your gullet or a filthy scotsman screaming down your ear?

_"It's a kilt! Not a skirt! Next time you get it wrong lass I'll–" Finley ranted as Funeko held an arm to hold him back with a sigh as she just facepalmed._

_"Sorry, he's a little..." Funeko looked up to see a terrified Elise hiding behind Effie._

* * *

**Shaman**

Brigid

Brigid is a kind but misguided soul who roams around, quite curious of human civilization. As a result she often takes trinkets of multiple things that she gathers on her hunts and whatnot. Only bloodthirsty whenever the voices tell her to be, she is quite docile and even adorable in person. Her habit of taking things was cute at first, annoying at later times.

_"She took my hairpiece!" Elise pouted and crossed her arms._

_"She took my doll!" Sakura shouted as she crossed her arms as well._

_Rolling eyes then rested on Brigid, who was sitting on her pile of stolen treasures, unsure why they were angry._

* * *

**Jörmunganr**

Fenris

Fenris is a man who believes the world will end by the hand of a giant snake. Not Jörmungandr, but another strong and powerful serpent that's been pulling the strings from the start. Of course, no one believes him, thinking his mad ravings to be part of the drugs he takes. But soon they'll find that he's been right, and that things are far from what they seem.

_"I'm telling you Anankos will end you!" Fenris shouted as Corrin and Funeko left his presence, no one listened to him. He was good on the battlefield but his mad ravings just had to be ignored, it was too fantastic to believe amidst this war._


	3. Explosive Escort

**Back with another chapter! And so quickly too! Sorry if the story rushes from here, because I mostly want to get the canon stuff out of the way before I start my official FH x FE plotline, aka not doing Fire Emblem Fates traditionally.**

* * *

Funeko had sat down and listened to Corrin drone on about the history of Nohr and its conflict with Hoshido. The Nohrians on the surface, seemed like those of the Iron Legion, but their glorification of conquest and lack of resources made them seem more like the Warborn than the true knights. Though she did think it odd that they seemed more accustomed to dark colored armor, it did not really make a city look good when their whole aesthetic looked bleak and depressing. Regardless, she learned much about the royal family, the siblings who nearly killed her and the cruel king himself. It would be useful once she could get out. _If _she could get out but something tells her that she might be facing a lot more problems once she does.

"That is indeed quite interesting, so you are on the borders of a far more resource-rich nation and still choose to fight?" Funeko asked thoughtfully.

"Well when you put it like that..." Corrin laughed nervously while scratching her head. "We just do what we can for the sake of our country!"

"And you trust this supposed Garon after what he did so far?" Funeko asked with a raised eyebrow, she already could tell that the king was ruthless and unlikable the moment he commanded Corrin to kill them.

"He is king right? He should be doing what's best for Nohr!" Corrin concluded, though that only got a laugh from Funeko, which flustered Corrin because she didn't get what was so funny, staying silent and blushing a little.

"That is definitely not how it works." Funeko wiped a tear from her eye. "It's adorable that you expect such good intentions from people like them."

"H-Hey what's wrong with that?" Corrin asked, blushing embarrassingly as she was caught off-guard by the laugh.

"Nothing, perhaps in a perfect world, your beliefs would prosper." Funeko smiled, amused and also secretly heartened by such innocence. "But in any normal world, people are going to be selfish."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Corrin was surprised by such pessimism from her. "We can be better than that!"

"We can be, but some choose not to be. No matter how much of your rosy ideals get passed around, there will always be at least one deaf ear." Funeko said with much conviction. "Your older brother himself said such ideas would get you killed, what more about those outside of your family and friends?"

Corrin stayed silent as she looked away, unable to really answer the barrage of questions from Funeko, who simply shook her head.

"You have quite a lot to learn Corrin. Reality is often disappointing." Funeko sighed as she stared out the gloomy window.

* * *

"Ridiculous, how can you claim to know what my scholars don't?" Garon scoffed at the mention of this mere mercenary knowing more, charging up his attack in preparation to dispose of this trash who dared come uninvited. "Now begone, lest you wish to be annihilated!"

"Try me." Soneillon shrugged as he entered combat stance, taunting the king to attack him.

"Graaagh! Pest!" Garon growled at the audacity of this lowly warrior, throwing a magic attack at him, which he dodged. Seeing him have the audacity to refuse to stop bothering him, Garon barked at the guards. "Kill this worm!"

Soneillon was surrounded by a few spearmen who prepared to thrust their spears at him. But the moment their attacks make contact, Soneillon shouted a familiar shout, similar to the one Funeko screamed before.

**"HAAAAAGH!"** He shouted, releasing a strong burst of power from his chest, a golden aura surrounding him as he glowed, this was all too familiar. The sheer power of his transformation had knocked back the guards, and briefly awed Garon. The men then lunged towards the man after being knocked down, with great ease, he cuts them down as if they were grass and he the thresher. One man thrusts at him, but he parries and thrusts into his chest. Another tries a swing but he deflects it and then slices him in half, then the last one tried a thrust from behind but was also blocked as Soneillon changed into a mordhau grip and bludgeoned the man to death. Garon gave a snort of amusement, impressed with the display.

"Well I see that you are a man of your word." The pale king looked towards the glowing man, seeing that he knew enough of this power to utilize it. "Now tell me, what is this power you and that samurai wield?"

"From my land, it is simply known as Revenge. It is much like your Aether or Galeforce, but it is exclusive to us. It comes when we are outnumbered and outclassed by our enemies, a burst of power that gives us an edge to tip the scales." Soneillon replied before he looked at his own aura, which dissipated after a few seconds. "In those brief moments, no attack can touch you and your own attacks are strengthened two-fold. It is more than enough to turn the tide of battle to your favor."

"I see, but this samurai also wields it, can it be learned?" A scholar had the bravery to speak up.

"As far as I know, no. Where I am from, barbarians, knights, and samurai are at a stalemate, but we all share this power of Revenge." Soneillon explained before looking towards the king. "That Kensei... Is a major threat, and must be disposed of."

"If that is the case, I shall make arrangements for her alongside our weak and naive princess Corrin." Garon grinned as he saw potential in Soneillon as a pawn for his greater schemes. Anything for his master.

Soneillon himself had his own agenda and knew he would honor his master Apollyon by seeing them to their success. Nohr and its glorification of war and conquest would make for a good way to plunge the entire land into war. And with that, his master Apollyon shall be pleased.

* * *

"Corrin!" Xander shouted as he opened the door, to find Corrin having a pleasant conversation with Funeko, much to his dismay.

"Yes Xander?" Corrin asked, turning towards him as Funeko made brief eye contact with Xander.

"Father wishes to see you regarding the punishment for your defiance of his orders." Xander simply replied, keeping a sharp eye on Funeko. "The siblings are waiting outside for you."

"Oh! Okay!" Corrin skipped up, and gulped. She had to face father over that, she almost forgot. As if the eye was bad enough, she still had to be punished for disobeying his commands. She runs out the door, leaving Xander in the room alone with Funeko. Xander sees the woman who willingly stabbed his sister in the eye, showing more hostility once Corrin left.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am not as naive as my sister. What you did back there, was unforgivable. Had it not been for her insistence for mercy, we would have executed you for harming Nohrian royalty." Xander said coldly, wanting to make sure that she knew she was not welcome.

"It is no secret that you can't wait to be rid of me." Funeko smirked back at him, in rebellion towards his attempt to intimidate her. "Surprisingly naive and sheltered for a girl raised in this hellhole of a nation."

"Silence." Xander commanded through grit teeth.

"I've seen her ilk time and time again. They grasp for the faintest glimmer of hope. Kindhearted fool that she is, she is blinded by the very light that guides her." Funeko added with amusement. "I've yet to see her stumble over this, but when she does–"

"SILENCE!" Xander repeated again, smashing against the cell bars, clearly irritated by her psychoanalysis. "You know nothing about her, and you aren't even fit to speak of her in such a manner."

"Tell me again, which one between the princess and I lost an eye?" Funeko smiled, amused by how irritated he was, goading him further when she knew she was untouchable. Unable to answer, Xander left the prison area and hung his head, though he dare not heed her words, he knew she was right. Any senior warrior worth their salt knows where inexperience and idealism like Corrin's gets you. He shook his head, and instead, follows behind Corrin and the others towards the throne room.

* * *

The king himself awaited on top of his throne, as Corrin and her siblings came to face him. The king himself was having a silent conversation with an anonymous black knight, silently laughing before his menacing eyes found Corrin walking to him, with a bandage over her eye, inwardly smirking at the damage she suffered from her weakness. As they walked, Elise tried her best to lighten up the situation

"Father has to forgive you... right?" Elise's faith had been shaken when he stood idly at Corrin losing an eye, unaffected or gods forbid, pleased. "You already lost..."

"It's okay Elise..." Corrin smiled at her, ever the optimist despite what she had lost.

The king and the knight share a last few words before Garon turned towards Corrin, his expression impassive.

"Corrin, you have disobeyed my orders, and you have clearly paid the price for it." The king said as eyes around the room glanced at her bandaged eye. "Since you are my daughter I shall be lenient and send you on a small escort mission instead."

"R-Really?" Corrin asked in disbelief, not expecting that much lenience.

"Yes, I want you to escort a convoy of our diplomats passing through Hoshidan soil. Your duty is to protect them on the way to a fort." Garon added as he then pointed towards the black knight by his side. "This man here will be your guide, Soneillon of the Blackstone Mercenaries."

The royal siblings looked towards the knight in black, he was enigmatic enough for the older siblings to know that there was something wrong with him.

"Excuse me father, but I have never heard of this mercenary company before, are you sure that it is wise to trust them?" Xander interrupted, suspicious of the figure that he had never seen or heard of.

"They are a reliable group with very skilled soldiers. I trust Corrin with them." Garon nodded as he nodded at Soneillon to speak up. "However, to ease worries of betrayal, I will be assembling a small contingent of mine to keep them in line. Hans?"

A gruff and menacing man stepped forward, he was bald and slightly dark skin. Xander's brow furrowed as he saw the man, clearly not pleased with him being chosen to accompany her.

"Corrin will also be accompanied by her retainers Jakob and Gunter." Garon added as Corrin seemed rather pleased, preemptively celebrating.

"Thank you Fathe-"

"I'm not yet done, there will be one more person accompanying you on your trip to the border. That Hoshidan wench you stubbornly spared." Garon added as he gestured to the men bringing forward Funeko in chains, who herself looked rather surprised at this turn of events. "This will be part of your punishment, seeing as you protected her from her well-deserved death, she will be your responsibility."

The presence of the woman send different reactions among the siblings. Xander himself was even more unsure about this mission, but his short conversation with her gave him a little more faith in Funeko that she will help Corrin through this. Camilla's killing intent emanated subtly, still not forgiving the woman for taking the eye of her dear little sister. Leo was intrigued and almost wanted to speak out against this course of action, this was too dangerous for Corrin. Elise herself was scared to the point where her heart was pounding, still deeply traumatized by what she'd seen her do to Corrin.

"But father-" Camilla spoke up.

"Silence! This is the price Corrin shall have to pay for protecting these prisoners!" Garon added indignantly, not tolerating any dissent from his children.

"Then I'll go with her just in case-" Camilla added, though she is interrupted by Iago, who shook his head at what Camilla was offering.

"I am afraid not. This mission is meant to test Corrin's mettle and worthiness to serve Garon. Any assistance will muddle the results." Iago replied with a shake of his head. "She will have to undergo this test alone."

"I'll be fine." Corrin smiled warmly, but the bandage on her eye said otherwise. It was a bit of a pitiful state how Corrin still clung to her values despite how much it damaged her. Xander remembered the words of Funeko.

_"She is blinded by the very light that guides her."_

Corrin bowed and nodded at the king. "I shall see your task to its completion, father."

"Good, I shall not tolerate being disappointed twice, you are dismissed." Garon replied as he waved his hand for the siblings to leave. The air was stiff and silent as the siblings themselves feared for Corrin but wished not to say it out loud, of fear that Garon may punish them for disobeying his orders as well. Xander himself saw that there really was no feasible way to come to her aid without blatantly going against their father's orders, but instinct was telling him that Corrin was going to get herself killed through this.

"Corrin." Xander said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "This test will be merciless and dangerous, I trust father knows what he is doing, but I implore you to watch out for Hans and those mercenaries. Hans is a very wicked criminal, though my father believes him to be reformed. And those mercenaries... I just have a bad feeling about them."

"A gut feeling? That is not very like you Xander." Corrin joked though Xander was unamused by her optimistic antics.

"This is serious, promise me you'll be careful, alright?" Xander asked, his grip on Corrin's shoulder firm.

"...Alright." Corrin bowed her head, accepting the weight of her situation as the sisters gathered around and hugged her.

"Be careful out there sweetie." Camilla whispered affectionately.

"Keep watch and remember what Xander said." Leo added while standing straight.

"B-Be safe alright?" Elise requested shakily as she hugged Corrin tight, unable to bear another grave injury like she had seen before.

Xander's thoughts wandered back to the plan as he realized there was probably one way to ensure Corrin would be safe. His eyes wandering towards the door that lead towards the dungeons.

* * *

Funeko closed her eyes and meditated, trying to keep her mind and body at peace amidst the chaos of what had been going on in her life in prison. Despite her poor living conditions, Funeko was not one to dwell on the present, often planning a method to try and escape her situation instead. Corrin's lenient treatment of her could be the key to getting out of here. But as she was reflecting on these possible means of escape, the door opened. She opened her eyes, expecting the visitor to be Corrin, but was instead quite surprised to find instead the tall Xander coming in, with nothing but a lantern. Funeko sat closer to the bars, slightly suspicious as to what he wanted.

"Prince Xander, to what do I owe this visit?" Funeko said with a passive smile.

Xander sighed and tried to think of the words to say, unable to really convey what he wanted to tell her.

"Look... The king has ordered Corrin to go on a mission, and apparently you will be going with her." Xander cut to the chase, which surprised Funeko, if he was straightforward then he must be quite serious.

"I see this is quite serious if you are being straightforward about this." Funeko commented as she listened more intently. "What is your concern?"

"I do not trust the King's judgement in keeping Corrin safe, he has hired shady people to accompany Corrin, and I fear her retainers may not be enough to protect her should things go awry." Xander added before sighing out, he couldn't believe he was saying this to her. "Which is why I am humbly requesting you protect her."

Funeko was surprised to see Xander humble himself to her, considering what she had done, but perhaps he cared about Corrin that much. "I'm... surprised that you came to see me about this."

"Well, you were the only unknown here that did not answer to King Garon. And well... You know Corrin's issue, her idealism." Xander gave his insight, to which Funeko inwardly applauded him for being impartial.

"Then we share the same insight regarding her naivety." Funeko concluded with a nod before examining Xander's features for a bit. "However, what do I get in return?"

"If you see yourself and her to safety, you are entitled to a single royal favor." Xander put a hand to his chest. "Prince's honor."

"I see..." Funeko could see the sincerity in which he requested for her to protect his sister. As poor as her situation was, she still had to reward his sincerity and humility to come to her like this for his family. "...Very well, I will do what I can."

"My thanks." Xander nodded his head as he looked around and leaned forward. "Tell no one that I was here."

"Of course." Funeko returned the nod as she looked around. "But wait, what exactly do you want me to do besides make sure she is safe?"

"Watch out for Hans. If he pulls anything that may jeopardize Corrin, you have my permission to kill him. And also watch for those Blackstone mercenaries."

Funeko's heart stopped at the mention of those accursed warriors. Could they be...? No they could not be! Apollyon was dead! Her legion dissolved, even the accursed servants like the Black Priors swore themselves to the Iron Legion. There was only one way to make sure of this. Funeko had a small grasp of Ashfeldian demonology mostly by hatred against the Blackstone dogs who plunged her world to war. "What's the name of their leader?"

"Er, Soneillon." Xander replied, a little intrigued at Funeko's strange reaction towards the mention of those mercenaries. "Why exactly are you so riled up by this information?"

Funeko then grabbed the bars and looked at Xander intensely. "If they are who I think they are, then we are in big trouble." Funeko tried to explain as she paced back and forth. Soneillon... Soneillon... Gods, this was harder to think of.

"And who do you think they are?" Xander asked, interested, having seen Funeko this aggravated for the first time.

"The Blackstone Legion, led by a powerful warlord named Apollyon. In our world, she plunged it to war for the sake of her twisted ideology that humans were born for war."

"That sounds terrible..." Xander had put his faith in her now, so may as well listen to her. "And you think that they plan on achieving the same here?"

"No question. You are already at war with Hoshido, correct? They're going to see that this conflict takes place." Funeko then looked back at Xander. "If that mercenary captain is conspiring with the king, then we're both in trouble. If you want me to do me a favor for helping your sister, do me this. Watch that company, if they pull anything, you must act immediately." Funeko said while looking intensely at Xander, who bowed his head and acknowledged it.

"I'll do what I can, as long as Corrin survives that is." Xander nodded.

"I would not have it any other way." Funeko smiled and extended a hand, to which Xander shook. "Glad we see eye to eye, Prince Xander."

"Well, you gave me your word to protect Corrin, I'll give my word to help protect you." Xander nodded with a smile as he then ventured out of the dungeons, looking to see if anyone saw him come out before leaving.

* * *

Sunlight broke into Funeko's cell as she was violently woken up as someone banged on her jail bars for a laugh. Much to their dismay, Funeko woke up quite calmly so it did not warrant much of a laugh. The prison guards, threw in the armor she had, which was cleaned and maintained, alongside her sword as the prison head gruffly said.

"Iago said you have ten minutes to suit up."

Funeko nodded as she quickly got into gear, it was difficult to do this without help but what could she do? She does a decent job of fitting herself in alongside properly tying her armor pieces. She puts on her mask, and then her crested helmet. By the time she was ready, Iago had burst in, slightly disappointed that she had been on time so he could not insult her.

"Good to see you've suited up on time." Iago added, his voice dripping with disdain.

"I'm very punctual." Funeko replied as she threw her nodachi over her shoulder.

"Yes well, Corrin and her retainers are waiting outside." Iago added as multiple stationed guards awaited Funeko. Funeko walked slowly as the guards watched her every step. Tensions were high but nobody really had the bravery or stupidity to start something that would inevitably end in a bloody manner. Funeko continued walking until she reached the outside, where Corrin and her crew were, alongside Hans and those mercenaries. They even kept the same black and orange theme that Apollyon was fond of, not very subtle.

"Nice to have you here!" Corrin smiled as she approached Funeko, though she was bodyblocked by Jakob. "Huh? Jakob?"

"Milady, allow me to remind you that this woman was the one who took your eye. I would not trust her in this team." Jakob scowled at Funeko, still holding a grudge over his and Lady Corrin's injury, putting a hand up to stop her from coming closer.

"Yet Garon placed me here, so quite frankly." Funeko replied before slapping his hand away as a power move. "You have no choice."

Jakob scowled but Corrin was quick to intervene. "Let's get along for this trip okay?" Corrin asked nicely as she pushed the two apart so that tensions would not escalate. Jakob nearly protested before Gunter intervened.

"It is Corrin's and Garon's will, Jakob. I suggest you listen." Gunter nodded from atop his horse, though Funeko caused him great injury, he was wise to not show any hostility.

"Oy! Is your crew ready to go!?" Hans barked from the front.

"Yes, we're ready!" Corrin chirped cheerfully as the driver then snapped the reins and the carriage began to move, the convoy starting to head towards enemy territory. As the group moved, Funeko could see Xander overlooking the group leave, giving him a tip of her helmet as Xander returned it with a nod of silent agreement. The terms were clear and they would see them completed to the best of their ability.

* * *

The escort crew made their way towards Hoshidan soil, traveling miles of barren land and dark forests. Funeko could scarcely believe that this nation could even survive, though they seem to be growing food that thrives in harsh conditions. It definitely was not a giant deathtrap the Myre was to both outsiders and inhabitants. Soon they left civilization and soon made sight of the fort, only separated from them by a huge canyon.

"Whoah, so this is the Bottomless Canyon?" Corrin asked as she looked ahead to see the extremely large chasm. "The natural border between Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Yes, those who fall in never return… I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter." Gunter said with a shudder as they looked towards its dangerous edge.

"Oh it's not that bad! The fresh air is good for once!" Corrin humored as she skipped along. Funeko however, was deathly silent and paranoid at whatever could be happening. There definitely was something going on in the background, she did not know what. So she had to be sharp and look for whatever was amiss. Corrin takes notice of this anxiety and immediately is concerned.

"What's wrong Funeko? You seem jumpy!" Corrin added, seeing someone as calm and cool as Funeko be so alert was unnerving to say the least.

"Nothing, something about this does not seem right." Funeko said before looking towards the fort, her eyes squinted, movement! The fort was most definitely populated and by the look of the commotion, it did not look like they were expecting them either.

Corrin and her party froze as they were met by hostile soldiers, who had their weapons at the ready. This confused them greatly, they thought there was a diplomatic meeting of sorts, why were they met with such hostility?

"Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought." Gunter brought his spear out as his horse whinnied loudly. "Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"Damn it... This is looking worse by the second." Funeko's instincts were tingling here, this definitely was not just an escort mission.

"Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr." A soldier shouted before someone who seemed to be the commander stepped up.

"I am commander Omozu and let me remind you that crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty!" He shouted as he turned towards the archers on the wall to get ready to fire. "Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!"

"Was there not a diplomatic meeting?" Corrin asked as she then turned towards the crew. "Okay, there seems to be a misunderstanding, let's report back to father."

"Hans! We're going back, what are you doing?" Gunter shouted at Hans, who seemed to be approaching the Hoshidans.

Hans himself did not seem to be listening, moving forward with his axe at the ready. Oh gods, no. Funeko rushed behind Hans as she could see what he was planning to do. This was why Xander warned her about Hans in particular, he'd throw a wrench into these negotiations for sure.

Before Hans could aggravate the Hoshidans, Funeko thrusts a sword through his chest, mercilessly at that as she pushed her sword in as deeply as she could, a fountain of blood bursting from the exit wound. The sheer shock of such a graphic act shocked both Nohrian and Hoshidan. Funeko was caked in the man's blood as she simply replied.

"Look, I know this was sudden but please/" Funeko asked as she let his body fall to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Corrin screamed as she did not expect another backstabbing so soon. "Why did you kill him!?"

"He was going to attack the Hoshidans and force them to attack us, no?" Funeko looked impassively at the stunned Hoshidans, panting as that was a close call to prevent a diplomatic incident.

"We shan't trust her!" Jakob drew his weapon, guarding Corrin from the samurai.

"...She was right." Gunter conceded, much to Jakob's and Corrin's shock. "Hans clearly was not listening and was going to disobey for sure."

"But– But–" Corrin sputtered but the deadpan look on Funeko's face just screamed disappointment in her naivety, to which she just sighed and just looked back. "Let's just go back and explain to Father what happened."

The crew was about to walk away, with the Hoshidans looking at each other, confused but seemingly accepting of this strange peace that had just happened. As they made the walk back Funeko noticed the mercenaries were gone.

"Where did the mercenaries go?" The samurai asked Corrin, who shrugged at the query.

"Likely went back home afte-"

**KA-BOOM.**

The sound of a strong blast streaked through the skies, a shockwave so devastating it sent Gunter catapulting off the side, and sending the rest of the convoy flying. Funeko flew quite a distance before landing on the ground with a huge thud.

Funeko definitely did not see that happening, growling as she tried to get up with her nodachi amidst the flames. Corrin flew and hit a tree, knocking herself up. Funeko tried to look up, seeing the Blackstone mercenaries storm the castle as she realized they had failed. She sees Corrin, and crawls to her to try and get her to wake up.

"Damn it..." Funeko breathed with her burns and broken bones, that was too sudden she couldn't have seen that coming. She tries to throw Corrin over her shoulder and tried to escape the scene. But much to her dismay, she finds a Warden standing in her way. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed at him.

"You... This was your doing, wasn't it?" Funeko demanded answers, however weak she was.

"Yes, and surprisingly enough, you were perceptive to see that braindead criminal's murderous intent. Congratulations." He clapped with a low chuckle as he then approached Funeko and then kneed her, causing her to spit out blood as he then held her by the throat. "Sad to say, you probably did not think we would have a backup plan? All the same, we get what we want, you two dead, and our war with Hoshido."

He then whispered to her. "Now let me take out the trash."

Before Funeko could respond, she felt a sword thrust deep into her abdomen as he tosses her body onto the ground. He approaches Corrin's and kicks her body, seeing that she seemed to be dead then commanded to his men. "Any bodies get tossed into the chasm."

And such was done, the men had lazily dropped some bodies into the ravine, first Funeko's, then Corrin's, then some Hoshidans. Unbeknownst to them however, Funeko was hanging for dear life under the canyon, luckily finding steps of rock where she could hang on. She breathed in and out through grit teeth as she held in the bleeding in her torso wound, she found her second wind but she still would not last. By her luck, she catches Corrin as well, barely holding onto her with one arm as she waited for the mercenaries to disperse, which took nearly an hour as she hoped no one would see her. As soon as she was confident no one was there to see her, she climbs up with a single arm, gasping for air as the blood loss began to affect her making her dizzy. The adrenaline and willpower in her drowned out her broken bones or the painful burns on her face as she held onto Corrin for dear life and tried to climb up. She was making a fast recovery, and with the help of her second wind, she barely managed to make it up, throwing Corrin on and then herself, finally running out of energy as she did. Her vision began to fade to black as she swore she saw people come, but before her mind could comprehend what she was seeing, her world went black.

* * *

_"Come, Funeko!" An old man commanded to Funeko, only a few spaces apart from her, to which a young Funeko immediately nodded._

_"Yes! Hyagh!" Funeko shouted as she swung forwards to only find her master blocking her attack and gets kicked back._

_"Disappointing... Again!" He commanded forcefully, making Funeko flinch before she lunged forward again, trying to get past his defenses, she was using her sword with all her strength and energy yet her assault was being easily countered by her master, who merely defended with his one hand. After a while, he leaves an opening, to which Funeko nearly takes advantage of but hesitates midway, fearing that she would hurt him, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knee to the stomach. It was fortunate she did not eat breakfast that morning or else she would have spit out more from that._

_"Never hesitate Funeko. Hesitation will be your death." The old man said coldly as he walked away, leaving the young girl to writhe in agony by herself._

* * *

After such a vision, Funeko's eyes open calmly at the dream, another old memory. It was a painful one, but it made her feel nostalgic nonetheless. She moves to feel that their was only slight pain where her wounds used to be, and her burns and broken bones were easily repaired. She wakes up to find herself in what seemed to be an infirmary, with futons lined up in a row, medicine and such stacked upon the shelf. Her armor and sword seemed to be repaired and newly maintained, as if it were brand new, sitting a few feet from her bed. There was a kettle of tea that was still steaming hot beside her bed. This... definitely was not the Bottomless Canyon. She looks to her side to find Corrin resting on the bed, seemingly well and peacefully sleeping. It seemed that they were either taken by some very hospitable enemies or they had been rescued. She sits up to find a doctor tending to some other patients before noticing her.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" The doctor asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes, er, where am I?" Funeko asked as she tried to make sense of where she was.

"Er, in the town of Shiroyama, a kind mercenary captain brought you two here after finding you gravely injured, thankfully it seems that we were on time." The doctor added as he felt her forehead. "You are truly lucky to be alive with those injuries."

"You don't say..." Funeko groaned as she tried to regain her bearings, feeling a little worn out already as she lied back down to get some more needed rest.

"I'll leave you to your devises, once you're fully rested, your rescuer, who goes by the name of, err, Gunn...bjorg, instructed me to tell you to meet him at the pub when you were fully recovered." The doctor replied as he then returned to tending to his patients. With this in mind, Funeko decides to take a longer nap, wanting to at least get some well-deserved zzzz's after what she suffered. When she woke up, she found Corrin sitting and enjoying some soup that was brought to her by their hosts. Funeko coughed and slightly startled Corrin as she was surprised by Funeko's presence.

"Oh, you're awake!" Corrin said cheerily as she seemed rather relieved that Funeko was fine.

"I woke up before you did but I just wanted a well-deserved nap after that catastrophe." Funeko sighed as she scratched her head then yawned.

Corrin bowed her head a little after remembering what happened. "I... couldn't see that coming. That explosion."

"None of us did, it's not your fault." Funeko took some tea from a kettle that was left on her table and poured herself a cup. "It was those damned Blackstones who had us ambushed."

"Is this what you've been saying?" Corrin asked as she was still reeling from such a harsh reality.

"Welcome to the real world, Corrin." Funeko raised a cup before sipping her tea.

"By the way, I never got to thank you for saving me." Corrin smiled, feeling gratified that her mercy and faith in the goodness of Funeko paid off.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Funeko asked with a raised eyebrow, putting down her cup.

"The people who rescued us said that they saw you climb out from the canyon with me in your arm, that took some real dedication, especially with your injuries. I owe you my life." Corrin smiled and bowed at her, with Funeko being a little overwhelmed with such gratitude. Xander would be thankful as well, but she was not one for heartfelt sincerity, simply brushing it off.

"It's fine, I did what I believed I had to do." Funeko scratched her head and smiled, albeit uneasily, she had to be polite towards Corrin's overt friendliness.

"But... the others... Gunter... Jakob." Corrin realized as her joy translated to despair and sorrow as she realized that they had been separated by the explosion. Funeko herself remembered Jakob being knocked away, but Gunter fell to his death after the explosion startled his horse.

"Don't worry, we could simply have been split up. We should be able to find them again." Funeko reassured with a smile.

"That's... surprisingly optimistic of you."

"You know that the world is terrible, but you can't let it hold you down." Funeko advised as she raised a thumbs up. "You just have to keep going, no matter how sad or pained you are, life waits for no one."

Corrin smiled as she took another sip from her soup before yawning and stretching, cuddling up in her futon. "I'll just... grab some shut-eye..."

"You do that." Funeko muttered under her breath as she got off her bed, deciding to get to the bottom of finding out who saved her. She exits the infirmary and makes her way towards the pub. There was a huge commotion going as the men were cheering, gathered in a circle and watching a spectacle that seemed to please them so. As Funeko managed to peek in, she sees a familiar face, or more accurately, a familiar get-up. A bearded man wearing the common Viking helmet but with a winged ornament, and had thick leather armor, beside him wear his round shield with a center grip, and his sword. He was arm wrestling another strong man before suddenly winning by smashing down his hand and cheering towards the patrons as he flexed his arms, boasting victory before his eyes wandered on Funeko, who passively watched him from afar. A small smirk curls on his face as he saw her approach him.

"I assume you're Gunnbjorg?" Funeko asked with crossed arms, to which he tipped his helmet.

"Good to see you, Kensei. I hope you liked the tea.

* * *

"Damn it!" A white clad samurai wearing armor with a red sheen, gritting his teeth as he saw the fort fall. "Fall back behind the barrier!"

They were in no condition to fight against the fierce scourge of this new threat. Numerous black and orange soldiers stormed in, setting everything ablaze and causing as much damage as possible where they went. Leading them, a tall man in dark armor, different from anything seen so far.

"Lord Ryoma! The people have evacuated, you must retreat!" A buxom ninja informed as she appeared by his side. Ryoma and the knight both shared fierce eye contact before the knight broke their gaze to continue razing the town. Ryoma grit his teeth and sighed.

"Very well..." Ryoma sighed as he ran off with them. Tensions were growing and once it came down to it, he'd kill whoever would threaten his homeland and those he loved.

* * *

Funeko and the mystery viking shared a pint at the bar stools, seeing as they had to discuss what had been going on and what they were doing in this new world. The viking had his helmet taken off, revealing his older, more middle-aged features, old enough to have a degree of seniority over Funeko. He took a gulp from his ale and wiped his mouth.

"So, mind telling me how you got to a place like this?"

"I don't really know how I found myself here." Funeko struggled to remember. "I remembered fighting for my life and then finding myself in a prison."

"Aye, so you have no clue how you got transported here eh?" Gunnbjorg sighed as he smacked his mug on the table.

"So you have no idea how you got here either?" Funeko asked as she took a sip of her cup, not really liking the taste of mead but just drinking it socially.

"Yes, not that it matters, I was on the run after I lost a battle." Gunnbjorg said openly, Funeko felt slightly responsible for it but chose not to touch the topic. "I found myself on a deserted island off the coast and built my own living from the ground up with some other men I found, and the help of small outsider tribes."

"I was on the run as well..." Funeko said thoughtfully before shaking her head. "Well... Regardless of whether we know how we got here, I do have another question." Funeko sidetracked from the discussion of portals and new worlds and such to more mundane discussion. "What are your plans with us?"

"What do you mean?" The viking asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you didn't rescue us just for kicks or out of the goodness of your heart, presumptuous that may sound, I have a feeling you rescued me and my companion for a reason."

"Well you got me, Princess Corrin will make for excellent trade when exchanged with anyone who comes to pawn her off." The heavy man replied as he saw Funeko's eyes narrow. "No! Not like that, I swear! I mean, she has political value, on both sides, and not just as a hostage."

Funeko's eyes narrowed even further as the man groaned.

"No, I mean... A little known secret just between you and me..." He leaned in closer as he then said. "Corrin is not a born Nohrian." The viking whispered to Funeko, much to her surprise, seeing how close she was to the family.

"She's not?" Funeko raised a brow, to which Gunnbjorg brought out a poster and a contract alongside the portrait of a much younger Corrin.

"Hoshido has been looking for her for years, her mother has been worried sick, and she will be a great boon to improve relations with Hoshido."

"So she's Hoshidan?" Funeko wondered, she definitely would not be able to tell first glance either.

"I would think so," Gunnbjorg shrugged, it wasn't his business to pry into the lineage of the royal family/

"And so her safety is guaranteed?"

"It's required, unless I want more Hoshidans on my ass than I already do." Gunnbjorg replied before downing his next mead. "I assure you your princess will be in safe hands."

"Very well..." Funeko sighed in relief, she was still keeping true Xander's request of keeping Corrin safe but she imagined he'd be less than thrilled to find that Corrin had been handed to their worst enemy. She then reflected on who had attacked them, the Blackstone mercenaries.

"I'm going to guess that from your injuries and the scene of the slaughter, you've met those Blackstone Bastards, yes?" The viking asked, to which Funeko nodded.

"They were at the castle I was imprisoned in." Funeko nodded before adding. "They were the ones responsible for that explosion and our assassinations as well."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, but what do you know so far about the Blackstone mercenaries?" Gunnbjorg asked Funeko, his voice sounding more dire.

"Well they certainly have not changed from before, from what I can tell, they want a war with Hoshido." Funeko tried her best to remember what she could. "And their leader... was a Warden named Soneillon. For now, they seem to be under the will of that gray corpse King Garon."

"I think that's no surprise if those mercs want war, the king is just as eager to spill some Hoshidan blood if not more." Gunnbjorg sipped his mug in intense thought as silence befell the two.

"It's still hard to believe the position we're in..." Funeko could really not have foreseen having a casual chat with a Viking of all people in the bar, before thinking back to his remarks of wanting to keep good relations with Hoshido. "Wait, why are you so intent on keeping good relations with Hoshido?"

"Well see, it's complicated but since I was here long before you were, I ended up becoming a sort of lord here, so politics is unsurprisingly important." He chortled as he ordered another mug.

"You? A lord, here? How exactly?" Funeko asked in disbelief.

"Ah see, that's going to be one for the history books." Gunnbjorg looked excited to tell the Kensei of his exploits before she arrived, Funeko was not sure what sort of topic she opened up.

"Okay, so we're not exactly in Hoshido right now." Gunnbjorg pointed on the map as he pointed to a south-western portion of land near Hoshido bordering the sea. "We're in a land known as Kohga, a place west to a nation known as Mokushu. Now at the time, I wanted to make a living the way I knew best, raid and plunder poor villages."

Funeko rolled her eyes at that, but let him continue with the story.

"Now when I gathered a good number of men from outsider tribes and built many ships, eager to make a name for ourselves and begin our raid. We set sail for Kohga after hearing the rich plunder waiting." Gunnbjorg said as he nostalgically recalled the day he set foot on the beaches of Kohga. "But only found it in flames. After asking the locals, we found that the eastern land of Mokushu was invading and setting the land to fire and sword. My men and I had sailed miles from the empty islands to find our promised plunder being burned before our eyes. In short, we weren't happy and we gave those frail Mokushujokes Hel."

Funeko had gotten more invested in this than initially expected. The Great Raid was indeed a grim reminder of what Viking fury could do. Gods help whoever was at the receiving end if this viking was leading the charge.

"We pushed back against the invaders and their cowardly shinobi. Their trickery and traps no match for the Allfather's favored." Gunnbjorg chuckled as he kicked back, leaning against the stand. "We pushed the invaders back with the classic viking tactics you Myre residents are so familiar with." He teased, prompting another eyeroll from Funeko. "But in doing so, we became the unwitting heroes of Kohga. Suddenly there were songs being sung of furious warriors who landed on the beaches and saved Kohga from annihilation. We were rewarded with titles and land, I for one, was rewarded with a hand in marriage with the daimyo's daughter and plenty of land that I do not ever need to raid again, same for my men."

"So you are a noble then?" Funeko raised an eyebrow, this man indeed had secured quite the living for himself.

"Yes, you are looking at the Jarl of Shiroyama." He grinned which prompted a jaw-drop from Funeko. "Anyway, I still hold a good love for battle so you'll find me fighting a lot on the front lines, sometimes for Hoshido, sometimes for Kohga. Right now, we're invading Mokushu, and good relations with Hoshido mean that Mokushu will not be able to ask for help from anyone."

"You have this rather well thought-out." Funeko remarked as Gunnbjorg laughed at her compliment.

"Well I managed to rebuild after losing everything, I'm making sure that I keep it. My new family, my new home, and that won't happen until Mokushu is brought to its knees." Gunnbjorg concluded as he then looked at Funeko, who was quite absorbed in this.

"And the fact that these people are similar to samurai does not faze or affect your loyalties?"

"I do not judge by similarities, this country so far has done nothing to make me hate it. And if I get to have a home, a family, and food on the table, I won't be complacent." Gunnbjorg smiled as the door slammed open, a viking in a full helmet shouting. "Faceless! Along the border, they're in pursuit of the royal family!"

Gunnbjorg snorted and stood up, grabbing his sword and shield. "It seems that there's another opportunity to gain more favor with Hoshido."

"Wait, if you may be so kind, let me come with you." Funeko reached out, this political situation seemed far more complex than what Corrin made it out to be, she needed to be on the field to see what really was going on.

"I suppose that makes you my apprentice." The far older man teased to which Funeko glared at him, making his smile fade a little.

"Let's just go..." Funeko sighed as she went back to the clinic, to see Corrin suiting up in her armor, sheathing Ganglari. Funeko thought about protesting but as she was about to speak, Corrin simply stated.

"I'm going."

"They want you safe." Funeko added as she got to her bed, whilst trying to convince her to stay.

"I want to know what's going on out there, you said it yourself, I have much to learn, and I want to." Corrin reasoned, to which Funeko pondered those words before sighing and nodding, conceding as she suited up into her armor, warming up with her nodachi. Funeko then looked towards the door, an army of both Kohga and barbarian soldiers being assembled.

"Alright, let's head out." Funeko nodded as they ran out the door.

* * *

**So yeah! Warlord wins! It was a plurality vote of three out of six, and luckily I managed to fit him in pretty well here.**

**Okay, so I'll be dead honest, this feels like it's progressing too fast, so I may have to cut away every now and then to see what else is going on, or I'll try to draw out the battle to make it feel long and sustained. Honestly thought that Journey Begins was a shitty chapter though so I wanted to get that out of the way quick. Others will have far longer interaction and more dialogue.**

**Review Replies:**

**Thanks to all who gave positive replies!**

**Dracus6 - Haven't played Three Houses yet sorry :(**

**Blackwing - Neither, don't really want to stick to a traditional route so I'll probably do a heavily changed Revelations + maybe Birthright**

**MandaloreTheDefender - Sorry, Warlord is our pick but there's still one more Viking poll up and coming!**


	4. Raid the Raid

**Hey! Another chapter release! Do keep in mind that I'll be deviating from Fates quite a bit based on suggestions from some fans on how to improve Fates' story.**

* * *

"So you are the venerated earl of Kohga?" Corrin asked as she eyed the Warlord up and down. "You're not what I thought you'd look like."

"No need to be shy, I've heard worse about my appearance." Gunnbjorg's laugh bellowed as Funeko rolled her eyes and resigned herself to just walking on the side.

The convoy itself had been traversing for hours on snowy ground and rock, making haste towards the snowy villages to stop the Faceless. Funeko was irritated by the freezing cold but chose to bear it as what stood in between them was a large hill that would get in the way of making good time towards the villages. Gunnbjorg had a servant blow the horn as the soldiers all stopped. Gunnbjorg then made way for Corrin, who was confused as to why they stopped.

"Do your thing, princess." Gunnbjorg gestured towards the mountain.

"...What thing?" Corrin asked as she looked at Funeko, who seemed a little confused before remembering what she did, roughly at the same time Corrin realized it as well. "Oh, okay!"

Corrin then concentrated and tried to find the vein in the earth that would let her do such. When she had found it, she held out her palm towards the nearby hill and released the power she felt in her veins, the hill collapsing and making way for them to get to their destination.

* * *

"Gods, did you hear that?" Ryoma asked as he was camped outside, resting before beginning the aid of the village and his sisters, looking to the source of the noise to see the hill collapse. "Is that another Dragon Vein user?"

"Then we must make haste!" Another commander replied as the men left their tents. "You, you, and you, stay and guard Lady Mikoto. The rest of you follow me! We're going to evacuate the villagers and try to hold off the Faceless scourge, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The men shouted as they went towards their stations, riding out on their horses, pegasi, and kishi, the men riding out as Ryoma geared up, sheathing his Raijinto. He sees the white-clad empress Mikoto staring off towards the collapsed hill. "Mother, you must get inside, it's not safe to be out here..."

"The energy from the Dragon Vein, it feels... familiar." Mikoto muttered, brushing her jet black hair with her hands as hope within her seemed to have been revived.

* * *

Funeko was speechless at its power, but Gunnbjorg seemed rather used to it by then. Funeko then looked at him and asked. "How did-"

"I have seen royals in action, as far as I know, they can do these sorts of things, though in rare instances, nothing army ending." Gunnbjorg replied as he had the horn blown, and they continued marching.

As they neared the village and were about to finally enter the field of conflict, Corrin then walked up beside Gunnbjorg as she looked at him, rather intrigued by his true personage.

"Didn't those Nohrian royals teach you that staring is rude?" Gunnbjorg asked bluntly, a little disturbed by her staring.

"Sorry, I'm just sort of in awe that I'm actually meeting the person who fought off Mokushu." Corrin tried to explain herself as Funeko listened in quietly from a distance. "It was sort of a big thing, even in Nohr, how an unknown man with barbarians by his side managed to win a losing war against the shinobi of Mokushu."

"Safe to say, I've been through worse kid." Gunnbjorg shrugged and laughed. "Any viking would have put those jokes in their place."

"What's a 'viking'?" Corrin asked curiously, it was a word thrown a lot in poetry and songs about Gunnbjorg often referred to him and his vikings.

"Viking, it is our people's language that refers to seafarers but soon changed to refer to our raiders. In my homeland, we were infamously known for various raids that took countless of lives and made many formerly rich regions poor."

"T-That's horrible!" Corrin expressed in horror though Funeko only had a short snort out of it. "And you do that willingly?"

"Our lands are infertile, we rarely see the sun amidst the blizzards and snow, during times of plenty, we enjoy our produce. But when it is winter, your food is low, and your family is starving, what would you do?" Gunnbjorg deadpanned towards Corrin, who tried to come up with an answer but still came short. "I don't claim any moral high ground, I do what needs to be done to protect what matters most to me. You will face that choice someday Corrin, when it comes down to it, what will you do to save the ones you love?"

Corrin was overwhelmed with such complexities of morality, of course, being raised in the castle all her life meant she only knew morality as right and wrong. But what she's been learning so far is that there's more than that. There is only wrong and more wrong, right or less right, or worst of all, two equally valid choices that she will truly struggle in choosing. But alas, they arrived and could not ponder the implications of such heavy thoughts. The army drew their weapons as they saw the army of homunculi descending upon the villages.

"Half of you, help with evacuation, the other half, come with me and help fight off these monsters!" Gunnbjorg raised his shield and looked towards Funeko and Corrin. "Where do you want to go?"

"I did not come all this way just to keep my sword dry." Funeko said dryly as she drew her nodachi. "Lead the way Jarl."

"I'll help fight them off so the villagers can get away!" Corrin nodded as she drew Ganglari.

"Ready men!?" Gunnbjorg banged his shield to rile them up, before crying out. **"VALHALLA!"**

It was a chilling shout that cried throughout the thick blizzard, and riled the men up as they cheered with him, charging with him towards the army to start the fight to protect the villages. Funeko nodded as she then raised her sword, aiding morale as the men began engaging them. Funeko stabs her nodachi through the torso of her first opponent, who roared in defiance and tried to grab her. She ducks under the grab and pulls out her sword, instead eviscerating his stomach as he vanished into dust and smoke. Corrin followed behind with a leap attack towards her opponent, stabbing him through his face. Gunnbjorg makes good use of his shield as he cut down the Faceless with only a few mighty swings of his sword. The fighting was intense but they were successfully buying time for the villagers to be protected. Gunnbjorg shouted.

"THROWING A FLASK!" He added as the soldiers immediately dispersed and retreated, letting the liquid explode as a huge sea of fire swallowed their attackers. This surprised Corrin as she saw nothing quite like it.

"You can use magic Sir Gunnbjorg?" Corrin asked, amazed by this display, he was quite strongly built so she didn't expect for him to know how to use fire magic.

"Oh Thor no, that, princess, was a fire flask." Gunnbjorg said as he showed the flames burning the Faceless. "It contains a liquid that is quite flammable and still manages to burn even in the cold."

"That's amazing!" Corrin expressed but realized the implications. "So wait, that means–"

"Yes! We've created a choke point!" Gunnbjorg grinned as he drew his sword and stood in front of the passage. "Gather in beside me men! No abomination will make it past the Allfather's favored!"

"VALHALLA!" The vikings shouted with fervor as they stood by him, Funeko as well as they contained the horde.

"As soon as the flames die, charge! Leave nothing alive!" Gunnbjorg shouted as they fought the beasts that managed to make it through the flames.

The fighting continued as the flames began to die, revealing a very battle-crazed legion to face even more hordes of Faceless. Gunnbjorg then shouted in a very strange language.

**"GJALD!"**

The men joined in screaming as they rushed down the rest of the Faceless. Funeko thrusted into one and then removed her sword in time bisect another. Corrin slashed the stomach of one, before decapitating another corpse nearby. Gunnbjorg bashed his shield against a Faceless' head repeatedly, essentially snapping the neck, before stabbing another one in the stomach. Struggling to pull his sword out, which was stuck like a pig, he uses his shield to defend himself as he tried to pull it out. As the Faceless nearly got past his defense, he silences it with a stab to the face. It seems that they were making good progress and the Faceless numbers were thinning.

* * *

"Look sir! Another army is already engaging!" The green-haired Kaze pointed as they saw the banners flying, it was the armies of Kohga. "It's the Kohgan army!"

"Good thing they arrived here first..." Ryoma said before noticing two distinct figures in the fray, a girl with cream colored hair, and a samurai with a sword much longer than any katana he'd seen. The first girl was familiar and someone he knew, but the second one was intriguing to say the least. "Charge the Faceless' flanks!"

"You heard him men! Charge!" The Hoshidan army charged from behind to help eliminate the Faceless.

* * *

"Looks like the cavalry's here!" Gunnbjorg laughed as he and his men began backing off to let the Hoshidans have their turn at the Faceless. Funeko and Corrin stayed back as Corrin herself was a little nervous being this close to the Hoshidan army, the one who's been taught to her as the enemy. Especially with the Vanguard, fighting with a lightning imbued sword, almost fighting as fiercely as Xander. The army makes short work of the Faceless as the Hoshidan looks at Gunnbjorg's a little warily.

"You arrived quite early." The red and white samurai commented as he sheaths his sword.

"A viking is never late to battle, Ryoma." Gunnbjorg chuckled as he approached the prince, being a little taller. "I have secured the evacuations of the other villages."

"I suppose this is proof that you have no ill intentions towards Hoshido, though, mother is still not very comfortable with your invasion of Mokushu." Ryoma replied with stiff stare, still letting the Jarl know he is not out of the woods.

"You have all the proof you need from the citizens of Kohga and from your retainer, Kotaro is a cowardly two-faced bastard and regardless of your say, that territory is mine. I have a boon that even Mikoto will not be able to ignore."

"Oh? What would that be?" Ryoma asked before he caught sight of the familiar cream haired girl approaching alongside Funeko. "Is that-"

"K-Kamui?" A voice behind Ryoma voiced out in shock.

"Mother?" Ryoma turned behind him.

"We're sorry sir! We couldn't stop her!" The guards bowed as they ran after.

The group shifted their gaze towards the empress of Hoshido, her eyes wide in shock as she approached the light-haired girl with a bandage over her eye. Corrin looked around, confused as she pointed towards herself.

"Who me?" Corrin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"K-Kamui!" Mikoto cried out as she ran towards Corrin and embraced her, much to the princess' surprise as she returned the hug, much to her shock and the shock of the Hoshidan soldiers, seeing her hug someone of Nohrian attire.

"K-Kamui!?" The rest of the group cried out in shock as Mikoto still sustained the hug despite the shock.

"I-I think you've got the wrong person!" Corrin tried to explain as she looked to Funeko or Gunnbjorg for backup.

"My dear child... What happened to you?" Mikoto asked in great worry and concern as her hand brushed over the bandage over Corrin's eye, making the princess gently push her away.

"Er, I'm not quite sure who you think I am, but I'm Princess Corrin of Nohr!" Corrin tried to explain though that only deepened the frown of the woman.

"Y-You don't remember me? Your mother?" She asked, shocked to find that Corrin had forgotten them.

"M-Mother!? That doesn't make sense I'm-" Corrin sputtered out as Mikoto's heart broke with her confusion, her tirade stopping with Funeko placing a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she should calm down. "...Okay, I'm listening."

"You were abducted by Nohr after..." Mikoto ceased talking as she herself could not bear remembering what happened that night.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Gunnbjorg interrupted as he stood beside Corrin. "Corrin has been under my care for little over a day, we found her injured in the forests near the Bottomless Canyon, after nearly being killed by mercenaries, that we believe intended to kill her."

"Oh gods..." Mikoto looked towards Corrin, seeing that she almost lost her. "How can I repay you for finding my daughter?"

"The terms of that can be discussed over a feast in Kohga." Gunnbjorg replied as a messenger came up to him. "Hm? Oh. It appears we've recovered your sisters Lord Ryoma."

"We are in your debt then." Ryoma bowed as he looked at Corrin, who was still bewildered and confused, keeping her distance from the Hoshidans.

* * *

On the walk back, Funeko did not bother to really indulge in the massive amounts of attention Corrin has gotten from her family. Hinoka's tearful reunion with her, Sakura's excitement at her sister being back. It was alien to her, all she had was her master, and even then, he had not been around after well... She did enjoy her times with him, as strict and cold he was at times.

* * *

_Funeko was sniffing as her master wrapped her bandages around her torso, the same place where he had kneed her. Funeko then felt a pat on her forehead as her master gave her a simple nod and curt smile._

_"You did good out there, don't let this rickety old fossil get you down." He joked, prompting a little giggle from her, he was just as good at lifting her spirits as he was at putting them down, good thing it came in the order she preferred. "One day you'll be better than me at this."_

_"Really?" Funeko asked as she let him rub ointment onto her sore area._

_"You just have to stop hesitating, Funeko. When you know and overcome your weaknesses, you'll be unstoppable." The old man smiled while ruffling her hair, making her giggle. "After this, I'll just treat you for some sweets."_

_"Yes sensei!" Funeko jumped up, thankfully he held her down, otherwise she might compromise her recovery._

_"After you get better."_

* * *

"You thinking about something Funeko?" Gunnbjorg asked as he looked towards Funeko, who seemed lost in thoughts alone.

"Hm? Nothing." Funeko seemed to have briefly worn her heart on her sleeve reminiscing like that.

"You seemed to a bit soul-searchy after seeing Corrin, thinking of family back home too?" Gunnbjorg asked as they traversed the snow.

"Perhaps, just one, well, the only one I had." Funeko shrugged as she played it off though she got a look of pity from him.

"Well, who?" Gunnbjorg asked, rather straightforward, a straightforward question that stunned Funeko into silence as she contemplated what to say without saying too much.

"Well, my master." Funeko shrugged though she knew the answer was not satisfactory. "I'm not sure where I came from but I was raised by a kind old man who found me as a baby on a boat washed ashore. It is how I got my name, Funeko, meaning "child of the boat". He used to train me a lot and that was how I learned to use his nodachi."

"Ah, I see, sounds like a fearsome warrior and good father. Where is he now? He must be worrying about you." Gunnbjorg chuckled as he pat her back, but Funeko did not respond, simply staring blankly into space.

"...He's dead." Funeko simply replied to his bad attempt at humor.

Gunnbjorg quickly gulped and profusely apologized. "I'm sorry to hear that. I just assumed..." Gunnbjorg sighed at his own tactlessness. "When did he...?"

"About thirteen years ago. Was killed by bandits." Funeko tried her best to hide the pain from it but Gunnbjorg could see the welling up emotions from the most subtle change in tone.

"That early?" Gunnbjorg asked before deciding not to pry in further.

"It is long ago, but I still keep the lessons I learned from it close to heart." Funeko said before she excused herself from the conversation, leaving Gunnbjorg to only wonder one thing.

"...Learn?" Gunnbjorg asked, what exactly did a girl have to learn from that?

* * *

The army makes it to Kohga, where they immediately disperse towards their barracks. Now safely in his territory, Gunnbjorg looks back towards his guests, the members of the Hoshidan royal family, who were still quite focused on Corrin. "Excuse me, may I have your attention please?"

Ignored. They still were rather focused on Corrin or Kamui or whatever. The Jarl tries to clear his throat as loud as possible. No attention still. Gods, this was truly testing his patience, especially after all he'd done for them. He growls and then shouts out in his native tongue, strong enough for the whole town to hear.

**"F****arðu í rassgat!" **Gunnbjorg cursed in his most vindictive voice, which made Funeko whistle as she knew a bit of the language and that was definitely a word you would not want to say to royalty.

Mikoto and the rest of the family were shocked and even nearly fell in surprise. Mikoto's kind aura had briefly faded as she looked at him with wide eyes, Ryoma nearly got into stance thinking they were being attacked, same with Hinoka, as Sakura was hiding behind Ryoma.

"Is the entire royal family here?" The Jarl asked to them. He had repeated over their journey, asking if their other prince was there. He was strict on these things mostly because he had demanded it multiple times before.

"Oh, Takumi wanted to stay behind and help the villages, he'll soon follow." Ryoma added though the Jarl only raised an eyebrow.

"So you forgot about your own brother but go gaga over your little 'sister' who does not remember you?" Gunnbjorg asked, clearly irritated that he'd have to wait for the next royal family member, also slightly offending the ones present.

"I'm not sure if you understand-" Mikoto delicately added before the Jarl raised a hand.

"I _very_ much understand your joy, Your Highness. But I am supposed to believe you let one of your royal family members stay behind while you shower Princess Corrin with attention?" Gunnbjorg crossed his arms. "I've ignored you disregarding my invitations for a diplomatic meeting because of far important things such as fighting against Faceless, helping develop Hoshido, and even your disdain for me because of the rumors of my barbarism and savagery."

That was a bit of a low blow as Mikoto and her family were both taken aback but what he was implying. "We'd never-"

"Really? And I'm supposed to believe that wasn't the 'advice' of your subjects to not listen? I have ears everywhere, I think I know pretty well what Hoshido thinks of me." Gunnbjorg deadpanned. Funeko had thought he just wanted good relations but it seemed that he also wanted to confront them over their prejudice and contempt of him.

"And when I finally find your precious Kamui, you just go straight for her with a 'thank you' on the side." Gunnbjorg growled as he pointed at Corrin, who was uncomfortable with the position she was in. "And I get _none_ of the respect that I think I've earned, so quite frankly I think I am justified in interrupting your little happy family time because I feel like I'm being treated like crap.**"**

"Jarl Gunnbjorg, I think you're not giving us due cred-" Mikoto raised before being rudely interrupted as he raised a hand.

"Am I? I save your villages countless times from Faceless when your soldiers can't be bothered to get there fast enough. I have addressed you as respectfully I could in order to get the help I need for Kohga. Actively try and find your precious daughter and what do I get? Multiple unheeded invites, rumors of my ill intentions of you jammed into my ear, and I get ignored throughout the entire trip during what was intended to be an important diplomatic meeting." Gunnbjorg said as he glared right into Mikoto, pointing at her chest. "So I think I'm giving you more than enough leeway by letting you in my house."

This was a funny sight to Funeko, a Viking teaching royalty about proper manners and such, what a world this was indeed. The older siblings grit their teeth as they were rather appalled Gunnbjorg for daring to address her in that manner. But instead of standing up to his anger, Mikoto folds, feeling rather ashamed for her treatment of Gunnbjorg just for his perceived barbarism.

"I-I don't know what to say... I'm sorry that we have treated you as such." Mikoto realized her mistake, she thought the Jarl had tolerated those little things she had done but the fact that he was angry and lecturing her on good etiquette told her that meant business. He was not some rosy lord looking for favor, he wanted something and he demanded the respect he hoped he deserved. Responding to this, the Jarl nodded curtly. "Please accept my heartfelt acknowledgement and apology so that is no more ill between us."

"Apology accepted, the feast awaits. I hope Prince Takumi makes it otherwise, I may as well not have brought you here." Gunnbjorg huffed, leaving the Hoshidans behind.

Funeko was impressed by the gung-ho of the Jarl, despite his wishes to want to keep good relations, he clearly has standards and draws the line somewhere. Out of nowhere, she is approached by Corrin, who seemed dizzy at all the attention from her Hoshidan family. "C-Can you even believe this?"

"Well it is rather amusing to watch from afar." Funeko curtly joked but Corrin kept her serious face.

"I don't even remember them, how can they be my family?" Corrin asked in disbelief as she looked at her family enter the castle.

"Patience Corrin, it shall come in due time. If they meant bad things, they'd have had you killed on the spot no doubt." Funeko observed as she looked at the royal family.

"But... you heard Gunnbjorg right?" Corrin heard the rant herself and was quite appalled that Hoshido even had such prejudices.

"Sad fact of the world Corrin, people will judge you no matter how great your deeds are." Funeko had a newfound respect for the Jarl for confronting the royals on their maltreatment of him just because he was not one of them. Even when he was clearly a hero in many's eyes, there would be those who sought to undermine him.

"By the way, Gunnbjorg said something in a strange language, you seemed to understand him right?" Corrin asked, noting that Funeko had reacted to what he said.

"I think it's better if that stays my little secret." Funeko replied before walking inside, and Corrin following.

* * *

Despite Funeko being in a feast hall before, this one was clearly more grand and more Japanese in origin versus a regular Viking hall. There was certainly a viking flair to it, but it was well maintained. The floor was varnished wood instead of hard rough stone. The walls were traditional Japanese architecture with Viking imagery painted on it. At the head of the table was the banner, er well, the new banner of Kohga, the famous, or infamous, Raven Banner that vikings wore on their ship sails. The family was seated on the sides, Mikoto closest to the Jarl as they shared an exchange of pleasantries after Mikoto sought to right the wrongs she made with dealing with Gunnbjorg. It was Ryoma who was seated after Mikoto, then Hinoka, then an empty seat left for Prince Takumi, then Sakura. On the other end, were two empty seats, then Corrin, then Funeko. Funeko was still in her armor though the rest of them were, being brought to the feast under such notice, Corrin herself was timidly drinking soup while attempting to avoid eye contact with the rest of the siblings.

"So, Funeko, that was quite some elegant swordsmanship out there!" Corrin said out loud, to which she received a glare from the Kensei.

"Yes, it was." Ryoma agreed to Corrin's statement as his eyes shifted towards the young woman. "I have not seen that sort of style in Hoshido before. What dojo did you train in?"

"O-Oh, I didn't really train under any dojo." Funeko answered, a little flustered at the attention. "I was raised by a master swordsman who imparted me much of his knowledge."

"I see, he sounds like he is quite skilled with a sword indeed, having seen what you can do. Though I have to ask, what is your relation to Kamui?" Ryoma asked curiously as he did note that Corrin and Funeko interacted extensively.

"Well... I was imprisoned in Nohr, I was assigned to accompany Corrin on a mission." Funeko answered with a half-truth. Sure, she did take her eye at what point, but it was not mentioned for obvious reasons.

"Yes indeed, she saved my life after the mission had gone wrong." Corrin smiled as she nodded at Funeko. "We were betrayed by the Blackstone Mercenaries and nearly died at their hands."

"The Blackstone Mercenaries? You mean the ones who have been razing our border forts?" Ryoma asked as his mind flashed back to those scoundrels in black and orange who razed the forts. "You were with _them?"_

"Yes, I had nearly died at the hands of their leader, a Warden named Soneillon. We managed to evade capture after they thought we were dead. Gunnbjorg and his crew found us later and nursed us back to health."

"I see, well I owe a huge debt of gratitude to you and the Jarl for keeping Kamui safe from those bastards..." Ryoma looked towards Gunnbjorg and the Queen sharing a pleasant conversation. "Despite our differences..."

"I still am curious though, what happened to your eye Kamui?" Hinoka chimed in as she pointed towards the bandage. "You did not have that when you were taken."

Funeko and Corrin froze as they both looked at each other. Funeko silently signaled Corrin to _not _tell what really happened. It would definitely not make first impressions with the family good and also, it would just cause unnecessary distrust.

"I uh, lost it in a sparring accident that made me lose my eye. It's fine though!" Corrin dismissed while laughing nervously, not wanting to bring up the subject of her eye.

"Those barbaric Nohrians..." Ryoma grit his teeth quietly, as Funeko rolled her eyes. If only he knew.

"Y-You don't really remember anything?" Sakura asked as she was rather shy, whether it be trying to maintain eye contact with her long lost sister or looking at the seemingly unphasable Funeko.

"I'm... really sorry, I don't remember anything." Corrin shook her head as she saw the door open, revealing a grey hair, tied into an immensely long ponytail, and wearing mostly fur as he walked in.

"Ah Takumi, you're here!" Ryoma nodded as he introduced the young man to Corrin. "This is our brother, Takumi. Remember him?"

"...No, I'm sorry but nice to meet you!" Corrin smiled as she extended a hand towards him, to which Takumi coldly refused her.

"The hell Takumi!?" Hinoka slapped the back of his head as he recoiled in pain. "Don't be rude to our sister!"

"Sister? This stranger from Nohr? How can we even trust her!" The prince added with a huff, though it looked like distrust, it seemed more like jealousy. It was like the Jarl said, they forgot their own prince yet went crazy when this stranger from Nohr arrived. This truly was an odd situation.

"Takumi! How can you even say that!" Ryoma chastised, as Gunnbjorg's and Mikoto's attention shifted to the small squabble that was occurring.

"Sorry about him, he's a little hotheaded!" Sakura quickly apologized.

"Look, even with that samurai by her side, how are we even supposed to know she's not brainwashed or stupid to fall for Nohr's trickery!" Takumi spouted. Oh big mistake. Insulting Corrin was fine, but drag her into this? You're asking to be beaten. A small vein popped on Funeko's forehead as she leaned closer, asking in an uncomfortably pleasant voice.

"I'm sorry, could you come closer and repeat that?" Funeko asked as nicely as possible, tapping her ear. This was Corrin's first time hearing that sort of tone from Funeko, so she was more scared than anything.

"F-Funeko? What are you planning?" Corrin asked, though Takumi rose to the challenge.

"How do I know you're not some spy or traitor hired by–" Takumi challenged though was quickly interrupted by Funeko grabbing his collar, much to everyone's shock as she did not hesitate to lay a hand on royalty, though there were only wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Listen here, _prince._" Funeko lectured, the last word in her sentence laced with venom. "Corrin here might tolerate your nonsense, but if you're going to show _me_ contempt, might as well do it right. Am I Nohrian spy? No. Am I your enemy? No. But if you'll want me to be, I'll gladly oblige. So, any problem here?"

Takumi had no response, shocked enough that he was being manhandled like this.

"Good." Funeko said before roughly pushing him back into his place, and then stroking her hair back as she sighed, before seeing everyone look at her. As soon as she noticed them staring, they got right back into their own business. Funeko briefly excuses herself to freshen up.

"Gosh... she's a bit... scary." Sakura did not expect such vindication from Funeko.

"She might not be the nicest person to talk to, but she has your back when you truly need her!" Corrin tried to explain, still believing in her good. "She saved me from falling into the Bottomless Canyon and climbed back up even with fatal injuries! If she has the capacity to do something like that for someone like me, I can say she's a good person."

"Well we'll trust your word on her. I have witnessed her skill on the battlefield and would like to test her sword skill." Ryoma added before he heard the clang of the cup and sword as the missing seats were soon filled. Funeko returned to find a tall-ish woman who looked to be of Japanese descent, or Kohgan or whatever country this was, and a child that seemed to share the traits. Intrigued by her, Funeko spared a glance at her as she looked at Gunnbjorg to explain who this stranger was.

"Oh, where are my manners, you have met my wife? Hanayama." Bjorn introduced the woman, who was almost the height of Ryoma, and towered over the rest of the women, being only a foot or so shorter than Gunnbjorg

"Oh? I remember you!" Mikoto's face lightened up in nostalgia. "Were you not the Beautiful Mountain Demon, wielder of a massive kanabo? The infamous untamable demon daughter of the Daimyo of Kohga?"

"Ah Mikoto? Last time we met, you were still on the run!" Hanayama smiled tenderly at a familiar face. "I've heard you've been doing considerably well since our last meeting!"

"Indeed, and I see the Demon Bachelorette has finally found a spouse?"

Ryoma and his siblings looked in disbelief at that demure yet large woman being the one of legend. A woman whose temperament was so destructive, courting her was suicide. Seeing her as the wife of the Jarl brought a newfound respect for Gunnbjorg. Funeko however was just wondering if the Jarl just had a Shugoki fetish he was not telling her about.

"Oh! I don't use titles like that anymore Mikoto!" Hanayama said, almost embarrassed by the mention of her old title. "You can call me Lady Hanayama now!"

Mikoto was very surprised to say the least to see a formerly murderous face be so tame. She looked towards Gunnbjorg with wide eyes, to which he replied. "Well, I suppose marriage changes you."

"Gunnbjorg is a fantastic husband and a fair ruler of Kohga, and we already have our heir running around!" Hanayama said as she looked at the young boy, with both dark brown hair but more Oriental features on his face.

"Faðir, get ég spilað?" The boy asked as he fidgeted in his seat, the language very foreign but the surrounding guests could not help but look at how cute he was.

"Þú getur spilað ef þú hegðar þér" Gunnbjorg replied as she laughed nervously in front of the guests. "Sorry, my boy is quite rambunctious so I have to keep a close eye on him."

"It's fine, parenthood is quite a task." Mikoto smiled before asking. "So, what is it that you wished to speak about?"

"Well, first we eat!" Gunnbjorg cheered as he raised a glass, the servants coming to serve them food, in copious amounts and it smelled very good. Everyone at the table, especially the younger ones dug in enthusiastically, enjoying the different brands of flavors. As the family then ate their food, Mikoto had her share, the Jarl his, as they decided to begin informal negotiations.

"So what is to be negotiated?"

"Well, simply, I want to simply make my ambitions known that I do not want any conflict with Hoshido, period. And I think you all have received quite enough proof of my intentions. So I want you to stop intervening on my invasion of Mokushu." Mikoto sighed as she seemed to have heard this before.

"You know my position on letting war rage within our lands."

"And you know my position on letting that two-faced daimyo scum live to threaten everyone with his deadly ambition." Gunnbjorg shot back as he then sighed. "We already have more than enough proof of his ill intentions but it seems everyone outside of Kohga sees it as a barbaric invasion. Ask the Saizo clan from Igasato, ask the citizens. No one is safe with that bastard Kotaro planning his next move."

"I... think I have to agree with the Jarl on that end. Saizo has told me the sort of suffering the Mokushujin had incurred upon him and his family, perhaps it is wise to let the Jarl take care of the problem." Ryoma ultimately had to side with the Jarl on this. He sympathized with the plight of the Kohgan people and his retainer's.

"Ryoma?" Mikoto questioned as she was a bit surprised that Ryoma would agree. The state of the Saizo and the resentment of Kohga towards Hoshido was indeed a result of Mokushu's misdeeds. "...Very well, but in exchange, I want Corrin's custody to be transferred over to me, and other arrangements like trade agreements and a non-aggression pact to ensure that neither side violates the terms in which we allow your invasion of Mokushu, as well your word of continued support against our enemies."

"I only ask for that." Gunnbjorg smiled as he raised a toast. "I will have the terms be drafted for our final agreement. And now, a toast to the good health of both Hoshido and Kohga!"

Everyone else cheered for the good and prosperity of the two nations, though one didn't. Funeko, observing the situation unfold by itself. It seemed that the nations of this world would have to face the darkest night before seeing the dawn. It would be pretentious to raise a cup when she knew disaster was coming all the same. How did she know? Instinct. Instinct and experience. Things will only get worse before they can get better. And things were far from getting worse just yet.

* * *

Funeko sighed as she went at it in the dojo, it was afternoon and there was not much to do after the feast. For her, that was training time, while the royals socialized in the chamber reserved for nobility. She began practicing her sword forms, her feints, her tricks that always helped her keep good pressure on her opponents. Her eyes wandered to those watching her. The retainers of the Hoshidan royal family. Her sword had been a massive topic of discussion, mostly due to people wondering how she could wield something so long. Not to mention the fact that she was very different from other Hoshidans, so she essentially was an unknown for them. Funeko did not mind, any downtime was training time. But as she sought to improve her abilities, a thought occurred to her, about the power she showed against Corrin when they first fought, could she unlock that power again? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Before she made the decision to ask some of the watching retainers to spar with her, she is approached by a young looking samurai with long flowing locks of brown, no older than the youngest royal sibling approached her.

"You're a samurai too right? I don't think I have ever seen your type before!" The young lady remarked as she scanned Funeko up and down, and also her sword. "I haven't seen a sword like this either!"

"I'm from somewhere else. I am what your people would call a Kensei." Funeko replied as she leaned on her nodachi.

"A sword saint? I don't think I've ever heard of such a title, which kind of explains why your form is unrecognizable!" The young samurai said as she paced around Funeko. "I'm Hana by the way! My real name is Kazahana but I prefer Hana for short."

"Funeko." She bowed lightly.

"Say, I heard a lot about you from the daughter of the Flame Tribe, on how you fought, and I wanted to see it for myself!" Hana said as she was ready to draw her katana. "Especially that awesome sounding power you wielded!"

"Oh... which?" Funeko asked, was it that power she intended to test out.

"You know! That golden aura and burst of power you had that destroyed three Nohrians with no difficulty whatsoever!" Hana explained, hoping that she'd recall the fight that Rinkah had been talking about.

"Oh, that. Well, that power only awakens when I am outnumbered." Funeko responded though she saw the familiar face of Rinkah approach her as she nodded at her in greeting.

"Then let me have the honor of awakening it. That was one hell of a sight." Rinkah grinned with her smaller kanabo over her shoulder.

"Well, I'll be glad to test its capabilities." Funeko then stepped back and assumed combat stance, the two others assuming theirs as silenced reigned over the whole court as they watched the three go at it, especially seeing that the stranger was fighting a noble samurai and the daughter of the chief of the Flame Tribe.

Funeko entered her combat state of mind as the two rushed at her at different angles, Hana winding a chop while Rinkah propped a swing at Funeko's side. Seeing her opening, she meets Rinkah's strike first, pushing Rinkah back with the sheer force as she barely dodged Hana's chop to deliver a light slash to her side. Rinkah tries to use the closeness to get a bash through Funeko's opening, but Funeko elbows her face and prevents the strike from making it through as she turned her body to stop a thrust from Hana, using her free hand to redirect the strike though she was quickly getting overwhelmed as Hana and Rinkah wrestled for control, continuously pressing the advantage and giving Funeko no quarter. Funeko is quickly put on the ropes yet again as she grit her teeth, no power just yet. Well, that was until Rinkah gets in a lucky shot at her gut, sending her flying backwards as she tried to recover quickly, but Hana was quicker, pouncing in for the kill as it seemed Funeko was bound to lose this bout quite handily.

Until she felt that burst of power.

**"HYAAAAAGGHHHH!" **Funeko cried out as a wave of power erupted from her, the sheer force of her power-up knocking Hana back so hard that she went quite the distance. Funeko stood as she glowed a golden aura yet again, a yellowish flame emanating from her as she breathed heavily to get used to her power. Rinkah takes the initiative, and tries to hit her in this state, but Funeko parries it with much force that it sends Rinkah back, having felt like her stamina had been drained before Funeko kicked her to put her down for the count. Hana had managed to recover and rushed again towards Funeko, but Funeko simply responded with an accurate knee to the stomach and a slam down her back to finish her. Funeko breathed as her power dissipated, panting as she realized that was rather close. She did not want to hurt them too much with such power so she opted for just blunt trauma instead of slicing them.

Funeko made her way towards the two to help them up as they groaned a little from their injuries.

"That power is no joke... No wonder you managed to beat Corrin and her retainers so easily..." Rinkah groaned out as she graciously took the helping hand. "What is it exactly?"

"I have no idea myself, but it has served me well so far in outnumbered fights." Funeko shrugged, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth for this ability.

"It is called Revenge, Funeko." The familiar voice of Gunnbjorg sounded as he and the royals also came out to the courtyard, their retainers returning to their sides. "At a beginner level, it only comes in desperate situations, but when mastered can be used as many times and as long as you wish."

"I see." Funeko noted that the Jarl was dressed in heavy armor and armed to the teeth, getting into stance. "And judging by your attire, you're going to show me?"

"Heh, gotta show people here why I'm the Jarl." Gunnbjorg hooted as he smashed his sword and shield together. "And also time to reeducate you on Viking fury!"

"Bring it on then, the winner of this bout gets to choose their prize." Funeko nodded as she readied herself for a tougher fight. A familiar one but nonetheless, a very difficult one.

* * *

**I've decided to not put the Wu Lin up for vote, but I'll instead put the knights up for vote! Make no mistake, I've already decided to add Wu Lin but I'm simply just not sure what knight to add. Apologies for errors, this was a little rushed.**


	5. What Awaits in Exile?

**Should I consider some cross For Honor pairings with Fire Emblem characters? It's just a thought that occurred to me. I do have a sort of ship planned but it won't be pushing through as a final ship, just an interaction.**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Funeko hissed as she was being bandaged by Sakura, finding herself in the royal infirmary.

"Please don't move so much..." Sakura softly requested as she tried to tend to Funeko's injuries with her staff.

"You got flattened..." Corrin remarked, astounded seeing Funeko so injured.

"What gave you that idea?" Funeko groaned as she hissed in pain at her injuries. "Where is Gunnbjorg?"

"His wife is yelling his ear off for going too hard on you." Mikoto remarked with a warm and amused smile as she crouched before the samurai in bandages. "Despite your loss, you seem very talented with that ōdachi, very elegant and graceful movements in your fighting style. Are you a noble by any chance?"

"Well, no noble blood that I know of, but I was mentored by two. It's a complicated story." Funeko scratched the back of head. "Where I am from, we are much like you. My first master was a former famed general, and my second was a high ranking general, a daimyo. Though I am not of noble birth, my talents were recognized and I was taken in to train as a Sword Saint."

"My father had told me tales of sword saints, though I thought they were myths." Ryoma remarked from behind Mikoto. "And these sword saints wield these large ōdachi like you, yes?"

"Yes. But it is far harder than it is made to seem. Though I do have high respect my master, she was no short of downright abusive in our training. We were forced to practice techniques and maneuvers, no matter what weather or condition, in sickness and in health, in such harsh training, we only stopped when someone vomited or collapsed from fatigue."

"That sounds very terrible... And she does that willingly?" Mikoto asked, shocked in the first place that the students had to work hard for such an esteemed position.

"She has her moments of softness, but she does it for good reason. Any Kensei is required to be strong-willed and resilient, even when completely surrounded or fatigued, we can still fight on." Funeko said before cracking her neck and feeling her injuries. "Though that doesn't stop us from having our own share of humiliating defeats..."

"The man certainly lives up to his reputation." Ryoma commented with crossed arms before looking towards Funeko. "So, that power that the Jarl had been describing..."

"It seems exclusive to people from our lands." Funeko shrugged as she rotated her shoulder. "Though he seems to have clearer mastery over it than me."

"I see, well, you are just as welcome to our kingdom as Kamui here." Mikoto smiled as she then examined Funeko's features, frowning a little. "A lot of scars of war... How much battle have you seen?"

"Quite a lot Your Highness." Funeko nodded as she seemed rather casual about it. "Kensei are the Vanguard of our military. I am expected to lead the charge."

"You poor thing... Having seen so much war..."

"I do not regret my situation madam, I just do what I believe should be done." Funeko bowed as she felt strength return to her body, being able to move freely without much pain, standing up, with Corrin looking up at her in curiosity. So far, she'd been full of surprises as a warrior and Corrin wondered if she had anything else interesting to show.

"So what's the plan now?" Funeko asked as she stretched her body, though she was shirtless and only in her wrappings so the men averted their gaze.

"Kamui will be taken to the capital with us, I trust you will be accompanying us?"

"Yes, I am." Funeko nodded.

"Yes, and I hear that Gunnbjorg will be sending an envoy in his place as he still needs to prepare for battle against Mokushu." Mikoto added before wondering who he would send.

"That would be me, milady." A female voice sounded from behind, prompting the entire family to look behind to see a woman, in a lavish garb, and of almost ethereal beauty, her skin pale and her features hard to not admire. But Funeko's eyes narrowed yet again, she seemed familiar... Though everyone else seemed more focused on how beautiful she was. For someone like Gunnbjorg, they were not necessarily expecting someone who was not refined, but they certainly were not expecting someone on the opposite end.

"You?" Mikoto asked, her face still surprised at the look of the envoy.

"I am, Liang Zhu, retainer to Jarl Gunnbjorg, at your service." Liang Zhu curtsied gracefully before Her Highness. "The Jarl saw it fit to send someone of my talents as a diplomat and ambassador for New Kohga to Hoshido."

"I-I see..." Ryoma replied, still trying to recoil from the shock. "We did not expect that the Jarl would send someone like–"

"You were expecting him to send someone unrefined?" The lady turned her head to Ryoma, to which he gulped.

"Er, I mean..." Ryoma struggled to come up with an answer that would not be offensive or prejudiced.

"Regardless, I assure you that the Jarl is not lax in matters like these, and I will see to it that we are treated with the respect we deserve."

"Wait, your name... It doesn't sound Hoshidan." Hinoka noted as she looked at her outfit, it was not Hoshidan either.

"I am from a different country yes, but the Jarl had me employed as his righthand. I serve Kohga, that is all that matters." Liang Zhu replied before Funeko eyed her swords, hook swords, she was undoubtedly a Nuxia. She kept that sentiment to herself, however.

"In any case, I shall be your envoy and the entertainment. I am quite the singer and performer, so should your family require my talents for entertainment, do let me know."

"What a coincidence, one of our princesses in Hoshido is also very fond of singing." Mikoto smiled as she was a little eager to know this interesting envoy a little better.

"Then get ready, the Jarl has prepared a convoy outside to accompany yours." Liang Zhu bowed and exited the scene, much to their fascination as she seemed just as enigmatic as Funeko.

"Where did the Jarl manage to even find someone so regal, she has to be someone of noble birth." Ryoma commented yet again.

"I-I don't trust her..." Takumi said though the look on his face betrayed how bashful he was in front of her.

"Liar, you're red as a tomato. You think she's stunning, don't you?" Hinoka teased a little to which Takumi silently averted his gaze.

"Funeko, do you perhaps know where she's from?" Corrin looked to her informal big sister, well that was the role Funeko filled since she did not smother Corrin like Camilla but was instead, a guiding figure.

"I do have an idea. Texts from our homeland indicate of our old country, before we were exiled into the Myre. To the west of that old country was an expansive empire, known as the Center Kingdom. A very powerful empire, but we thought they were just a myth, until we found their warriors battering down our gates. The Wu Lin, they are called. Liang Zhu is likely a Wu Lin known as a Nuxia. I have met many Wu Lin mercenaries in my work, and Nuxia tended to be former entertainers, concubines, and prostitutes who use their talents to survive with their hook swords..."

"That sounds awesome, so you think Liang Zhu knows a lot about her country?"

"No doubt about it, any Wu Lin that is far from home always has quite the story to tell." Only question on Funeko's mind was what sort of story was Liang Zhu hiding?

* * *

Liang Zhu walked the halls where many people had the benefit of admiring her beauty from afar, though her aloof and cool exterior prevented anyone from getting close to her. She was beautiful, but in a way that she was only admired from afar, just the way she liked it. She stopped outside a door, where Gunnbjorg came out, a bit tired and sweaty as he seemed to be putting his clothes back on. He looked to Liang Zhu, who only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as Gunnbjorg shook his head.

"Don't ask."

"Congratulations on the new heir I suppose?" Liang Zhu shrugged with a teasing smile, to which Gunnbjorg only groaned.

"I kinda wish you treated me with the same respect you give those other lords." Gunnbjorg grumbled as he walked with her.

"I know you a little too well to just speak like that, it also hurts my jaw whenever I talk stiffly like that." Liang Zhu tried to readjust her mouth, tired from speaking so formally.

"Well, it's official then, you're heading to the capital and making sure the treaty conditions are followed." Gunnbjorg smiled before adding. "And to also ensure that our friends from Nohr and their Blackstone Dogs don't try and pull anything."

"Understood, what about the Kensei?" Liang Zhu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Should she not know about what is going on in the background?"

"Not yet at least, she shares some closeness to Corrin and we cannot afford secrets being spilled yet." Gunnbjorg replied as he was almost about to make a turn towards the armory. "Well, good luck with your journey, but I must suit up for our next raid."

"Understood, may your gods guide you." Liang Zhu bowed before she was all alone again, shaking the thought, she decides to head towards the convoy being prepared.

Along the way, she ran into the group of retainers who were eagerly waiting for their lords and ladies. Though her relationship with Gunnbjorg was on paper, the same, she was more of an old friend relegated to a position where she was most helpful. Gunnbjorg had aided her in her time of need and she repaid the debt, now they were just two equals trying to achieve the same goal. For now, that goal was the safety of Kohga and the annihilation of its threat, Blackstones included.

"Look at her..." The blue haired spear wielder Oboro growled as she jealously watched her walk by. "I don't trust her."

"Eh, you're just saying that because you think Takumi will fall for her beauty..." Hinata added, though he himself was smitten by such grace.

"For someone so brutish, it's hard to imagine such a picture of perfect grace being his retainer." Subaki added as he watched her walk.

"She seems to be a dancer like Princess Azura!" Hana added as she watched her go by. "Maybe that's why she looks so delicate!"

The gossiping continued but Liang ignored them, in favor of simply getting her task over with.

* * *

"Hyagh!" Funeko shouted as she made a strong swing downwards with her nodachi, splitting a wooden block with a clean slice as she then threw her nodachi over her shoulder. She then tries to remember the fight with Gunnbjorg. He was a very good at his defense and was difficult to actually damage, not to mention very strong with his imposing size. Add to the fact that he could use revenge without the conditions that she needed, it was a wonder she even lasted as long as she did.

"Practicing still, Lady Funeko?" Hinoka asked as she and Sakura came upon the samurai, already dressed for the journey they were going to take.

"I merely wanted to brush up on my sword skills in case anything happens along the journey." Funeko replied as she put her nodachi over her shoulder.

"You are very dedicated to your craft." Hinoka praised as she examined her posture and everything. "Perhaps that is why Kamui looks up to you so much?"

"She does?" Funeko asked, surprised that Corrin would think highly of her, especially after what she'd done to her.

"Even in your absence, she talks of you in admiration. Specifically of that time you fought off your injuries to help keep her safe when you both were on the brink of death." Hinoka replied as she sized her up to see if she really held up to Corrin's views of her.

"I did what I had to there, I have no need to boast." Funeko smiled curtly, not wanting to dwell on her achievements.

"T-Thank you for saving Kamui by the way..." Sakura softly spoke from behind Hinoka. "If i-it wasn't for you..."

"No need to thank me." Funeko dismissed as she looked at the two with raised eyebrows. "You are both princesses yes?"

"Yes we are, what of it?" Hinoka asked while crossing her arms.

"I... No, no, it's perhaps our differences in culture." Funeko shook her head as she walked past them to get ready to join the convoy.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, where I am from, most nobility train as sword saints, much like I do, so I assumed you two had undergone training to be generals of sorts, sorry I assumed." Funeko dismissed as she then gestured for them to follow. "Let us go, I hear the convoy is ready."

Sakura and Hinoka then looked at each other, intrigued by this new information as they then followed behind Funeko.

* * *

The convoy was ready, with premier carriages prepared for the royalty while the retainers would stand guard outside. The Jarl was generous enough to send some of his own men to strengthen the current army, a sign of courtesy and way to ensure they would get home safely. As final preparations were being made, it seemed that supplies were secured, everyone who needed to be there was there, so now was the time to sound the horn.

"So, is everyone ready?" Liang Zhu asked from the front, with a guard of the Jarl's best at her side. To which the Hoshidans nodded, mostly consisting of supplementary forces and the retainers of the royalty. Funeko had decided to keep her distance, but Corrin seemed adamant on running by her instead of her family as they marched on towards Hoshido. There was so much happening alongside the new introduction of the likes of Liang Zhu, and her new family, it was a little jarring for Corrin. Though it looked shameful on the surface, Corrin decided to just walk alongside instead of staying seated on the carriage. As they went down the road leading to the main city, Corrin then looked to Funeko and asked.

"Funeko... What am I going to do?" Corrin asked, a little panicked and out of earshot from the rest of her family.

Now Funeko understood her distress, seeing that Corrin was going to be stretched between two families of two different nations who were at war. It was not pleasant, she had a few friends who were born from parents of both factions, and the decision was difficult, though they ultimately chose the culture that raised them. She had the displeasure of putting down the ones who sided against the samurai.

"I... don't know honestly, I have not encountered a dilemma such as this." Funeko shook her head, she was of no help to Corrin in this regard. "The realistic scenario is if you chose the faction that raised you. But that is ignoring how much you mean to these people. Does it matter to you that you are betraying these people?"

"Yes it does!" Corrin said indignantly, though some sharp ears perked up at that. "I can't just hurt these people knowing they are as much my kin as mine at Nohr?"

"Then what do you want to do?" Funeko asked, wanting to know how she wanted to. "Tell me."

"No." Corrin refused to even say.

"What?"

"You'll laugh at it." Corrin averted her gaze, pouting as she crossed her arms. "You'll dismiss it as something naive."

"You won't know until you tell me." Funeko pressed further, to which Corrin slowly relents as she gave a spare glance before sighing.

"I'd... want to convince them of another way. Maybe we don't need to fight over this." Corrin said before she saw Funeko smirk at her. "H-Hey!"

"I'm not laughing now am I?" Funeko smiled back. "It is a worthy goal nonetheless. But how much are you willing to sacrifice for it?"

"I'd give everything just so both these lands would find peace." Corrin responded with a firm nod.

"Even the blood of those who rally behind you?" Funeko raised an eyebrow, much to Corrin's silence. "You cannot do this alone, and would you be willing to let people follow behind what may be unattainable?"

"I..." Corrin thought about only herself in the grand scheme of things, but she could not do this alone, she'd need an army and she didn't want anyone to die for her personal wishes of peace and the like.

"Answer this instead, would the blood spilled be worth the peace you are trying to achieve?" Funeko replied as they trekked up a hill. "We don't get these things for free, we sometimes need to lose something in order to gain something valuable."

"It would... But I'm not sure if I would be strong enough to make the decision." Corrin hung her head as Funeko then gave her a headpat and a little ruffle of her hair.

"You don't have to now, but with the way things are going, you will eventually." Funeko replied as she pressed forward, with Corrin at her tail. Funeko then spared a gaze at the men at the back, the more astute members of the royal family were watching them, especially with one masked Shinobi glaring at them, with Funeko returning it, letting them know that she knew they were suspecting them.

"I don't trust her."

"You're being paranoid brother." The green-haired Kaze retorted towards the growl.

"Blood or not, she's still from Nohr." Saizo retorted. "She's a danger to our lieges, should she try anything, I will cut her down."

"Just give her a chance, we do not want to displease Lady Mikoto with such unpleasant behavior." Kagero spoke from behind.

"Where is that strange retainer of the Jarl?" Saizo looked around.

"She has a private audience with Mikoto and Ryoma, she is to be entertainment so she is bound to perform for them for the trip."

"Word of mouth from our friends from Kohga say she's quite the performer." Kaze noted before looking towards the carriage that transported the royal family.

* * *

Liang Zhu kept herself gracefully, seating across Mikoto, drinking the tea she prepared for her as the path was relatively smooth enough to have a good sip of tea over politics. Ryoma and Mikoto very much enjoyed the brew, though dignified in their manner of consumption, absolutely adored the taste of it.

"This brew is excellent, it's very much like the oolong of our home but much more refined." Mikoto complimented as she set down her cup.

"It is homegrown, the raids of Mokushu left much of the land empty for development, so the Jarl had a more agriculture-oriented approach to development, keeping more civil matters closer to main settlements. The countrysides of Kohga are filled with orchards, fields of wheat and rice. Thanks to his forward thinking, we have very high quality food production."

"And this is the produce? I am impressed." Ryoma sipped his tea some more.

"Much like for you people, where I am from, tea-making is an art. An art I am very talented in." Liang Zhu smiled as she poured the cups of her gracious guests. "Though such talents do not seem to benefit the ale and mead-loving Jarl." Liang Zhu added dryly, much to the prince and queen's amusement.

"That does beg the question, how did a foreigner like you find yourself in his service?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"It is a grand tale to tell. Simply put, I am from a great empire as Funeko may have told you, but what she likely does not know is that it is ravaged by civil war." Liang Zhu bowed her head. "The murder of the royal family resulted in a great divide of the realms, with small lords fighting fiercely for dominance and jurisdiction over whatever land they could get."

"Gods, that's terrible..." Mikoto's face twisted into pity, why had so many warriors she met undergo such tragedy.

"I was one of the many entertainers of the royal family, a dancer, a singer, a spymaster, an assassin, my many talents were put in service to them. But without my masters, I was nothing. I fled the doomed city and traveled westwards, aimless in my search for a place to settle down. I took many jobs, many names, but my service never felt fulfilling as the one I always had." Liang Zhu hung her head a little and contemplated.

"It was then I found myself in a stronghold named owned by none other than the Jarl Gunnbjorg. Jarl Gunnbjorg back then had another fort under his rule, and even had another family. Being so close to the samurai base though, he was in danger of being assassinated, and once again my varied skillset became useful once more. I insisted on keeping a professional relationship, but he treated me much like family, and all those years I was happy."

"That is quite touching though what happened to that old fort?" Ryoma asked, curious about this old fortress the Jarl had before.

"It was assaulted and overrun, the samurai closed in and killed almost everyone." Liang Zhu added bluntly, much to Ryoma and Mikoto's shock. "Even the Jarl's family didn't make it... It took courage for him to stand up and flee when he had lost everything. That was when we found ourselves here and saw it fit to rebuild."

"I had no idea he had it so difficult." Mikoto added solemnly, to lose one's family, to lose everything, it stirred up painful memories of her old home.

"No one does. The only people who know are me and his immediate family. He is in a better place now, but what mostly drives his determination to destroy Mokushu is to make sure he doesn't lose everything he's worked for. He and I know what a two-faced daimyo looks like, and Kotaro is one of them."

"So this war..."

"We fight to protect, and with a threat like that lurking on our borders, it will not go away until he is deposed." Liang Zhu explained while setting the fire for the tea. "Same goes with Nohr, no? Should that supposed barrier go down, what are the lengths you would go to ensure that your country never faces that threat again? Especially with a King as mad as Garon."

"I..." Mikoto hung her head at the truth, not to mention the Jarl's previous experience with terrible warlords, it made sense now.

"Do not let my words ruin your mood Lady Mikoto, I am here to serve after all."

"Well, a little more tea would help my spirits." Mikoto smiled as she handed out her cup.

* * *

Night descended upon the land, as Gunnbjorg laid asleep on his bed, tossing and turning in his sleep as he grew sweaty despite the cold chill of the evening air. Grunts and heavy breathing were heard as he seemed to be shaking, his grip tightened on nothing as he began to mutter endlessly in his sleep. His face contorted with despair very apparent before he woke up in cold sweat. His wife stirred from the commotion as she sleepily got up.

"Hun...?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes to see that it was still evening. "Did you have another..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Gunnbjorg breathed heavily as he laid his feet off the bed first as he rubbed his forehead. "Just need some water."

Hanayama frowned as she stirred and went behind and hugged him, before rubbing his back. "It's okay, you're okay..."

"I just..." Gunnbjorg hung his head before shaking it, trying not to hang on to the past.

"I'll be here if you ever have another one, now let's go back to sleep." She cooed, her soft but strong arms slowly pulling him in, making him feel at ease as he let her smother him with affection, lying on his back and trying to get a good night's held onto her and tried to go to sleep, it was going to be a big raid tomorrow and he needed all the energy he could get.

* * *

The convoy had stopped and camped out in the forest, perimeters were set and guards were stationed to keep watch while the convoy rested for the night. The tents were set, the food was cooking and the air was filled with peaceful and relaxed atmosphere of restfulness. But it seemed that the Kohgans were not as sedentary, seemingly preparing some sort of impromptu stage, at the other end of where the soldiers sat. Funeko, who had just returned from bathing with the other women and was wearing a kimono given to her for clothing, looked on curiously as the royal family was seated in front of the audience. She then spotted Corrin at the front area, who saved a seat for her.

"What's going on?" Funeko asked Corrin curiously.

"The Jarl's retainer wishes to give a performance for the royal family." Corrin replied with an excited voice. "Do you think we'll get to learn more about where she's from?"

"Perhaps, she is a Nuxia, and the ones I've met are usually quite cultured and sophisticated." Funeko added as she sat back and decided to see this performance for herself.

A torch had been lit that gave the stage ambient lighting, nearby priestesses conjured light magic for more visibility as a few woman came onto stage, Liang Zhu was the one in the center as she was dressed in even more lavish garb, fit for a dancer, though more conservative and covered than what dancers in Nohr were like, it was an interesting sight, and her graceful movements kept the audience captivated, and she had yet to even dance.

"Courtesy of the Jarl, the Emerald Serpents proudly present our performance, the Flaming Phoenix!" Liang Zhu announced as she released flames from her hands, much to Funeko's awe, the dancer definitely knew a thing or two about presentation. The music at the back began playing, and in near-perfect synchronization, the dancers then begun their choreography. The dance went on, with the women wielding strings of fire that they flailed delicately, skillfully and gracefully dancing amidst the burning heat, it was an amazing display and one certainly worthy for royalty. The dance went on with slow and enchanting movements, gracing mundane eyes, letting them experience their ethereality of the display. It was captivating, so much so that they didn't realize how much time had passed and that the performance was reaching its end as Liang Zhu ended the display with a fiery blast coming out of her body, as if they were the wings of a phoenix. Now the music had stopped, save for the occasional strum of a guitar.

_"Zhǔ dòu rán dòu qí..." _Liang Zhu sang as the other performers stepped back to give her the audience's full attention. Funeko immediately leaned forward with interest, it was the Wu Lin's native language. Another strum sounded with a brief sound of the drums.

_"Lu shū yǐ wéi zhì... Zhǔ dòu... Zhǔ dòu rán dòu qí..." _Liang Zhu sang softly and melancholically, giving a foreboding sense of depression, as the instruments, with a loud bang of the drums and bell. The instruments playing were still soft but still rising in intensity. As the backup singers then began to sing

_"Zhǔ dòu rán dòu... Zhǔ dòu rán dòu..." _The men sang before Liang Zhu then joined in. _"Zhǔ dòu rán dòu... Zhǔ dòu rán dòu... Zhǔ dòu rán dòu... Zhǔ dòu rán dòu..." _There was a great silence that lasted for two seconds before the instruments blasted as Liang Zhu once again ignited on fire to dance while singing so soulfully that Funeko swore even the dancer's eyes began to water as she poured her heart and soul into her song.

_"Qí zài fǔ xià rán... D__òu zài fǔ zhōng qì...! __Qí zài fǔ xià rán... D__òu zài fǔ zhōng qì...!__" _Liang Zhu sang, though the language she was singing in could not be understood, the pure raw emotion in her song drove many to tears as they were in awe. Her graceful movements, her singing, they filled them with much sentiment and emotion that they could not even speak. Ryoma himself was speechless at such a soulful performance, the other royal family members were captivated, Hinoka seeing the picture of grace that she rejected in favor of being a warrior, Sakura admiring such a mature and beautiful performance. Corrin herself could not even speak, her one good eye letting a tear stream down her face as she nearly wept at the performance. Funeko herself felt her lips tremble, and her eyes water at it, unable to understand this sentiment that came over her, and it was yet to be over. The instruments still played more intensely as Liang Zhu sang the bridge.

_"B__ěn shì tóng gēn shēeeeeeeng..." _Liang Zhu kept her voice as she reached her high note at the end of the verse, still moving slowly and delicately. _"X__iāng jiān hé tài jí..."_

The performance ended with a strong drum finish and Liang Zhu releasing flames once more, the lights suddenly going out. Immediately, the crowd roared with applause as they cheered and cried out in amazement, shouting out as many compliments as possible. The lights coming back on for all the performers to take their bows and take the compliments, soldiers throwing money and tips, though the Royal Family remained prim and proper amidst the excitement as Liang Zhu stepped forward to address them, with a humble curtsy of respecting before asking the royal family, who seemed ecstatic to offer their praise.

"How was our humble performance?" Liang Zhu asked with a smile.

"Simply awe-inspiring, very soulful and beautiful, it brought a tear to my eye." Mikoto smiled as she delicately wiped her wet eyes. "I cannot express how your performance has touched me so, though, I do not know the language of the poem you sang unfortunately."

"Ah, that is my home language, it is what I am familiar with hence why I sang it."

"Pray tell, what does it mean?"

"The poem itself is called the Quatrain of the Seven Steps, it is a poem written by the Prince of the State of Wei, Cao Zhi. His brother, Cao Pi was jealous of his talent and gave him an ultimatum. Write a poem within seven strides so that Cao Pi is convinced of his innocence. The resulting poem filled his brother with so much emotion that he acquitted him of his crime. The poem read out:

_People burn the beanstalk to boil beans,_

_filtering them to extract juice._

_The beanstalks were burnt under the cauldron,_

_and the beans in the cauldron wailed:_

_We were originally grown from the same root;_

_Why should we hound each other to death with such impatience?"_

It was a poem of how family should not be so vindictive towards it each other. And to the Hoshidan royal family, it was a beautiful reminder as to how they should treat each other, but for Corrin, it stirred bad memories of the Concubine Wars that her siblings talked of with such vile memory of. When women would arrange killings of other women and their children so that they would increase in status. Perhaps it was why Garon turned mad? His family killing each other for greater royal status. Corrin frowned and hung her head at the words.

"It was sung during times of great grief caused by families fighting. Our nation was always thrown into turmoil over families fighting. It is how my kingdom fell into ruin, and I spread this message to other families to ensure that you don't let your nations fall into ruin over conflicts over succession."

It was after this that Liang bowed, but a few sharp eyes would see the tears in her eyes, and a few sharper minds would suspect she had some sort of memory or sentiment attached to it. It was then that the performers bowed and left the stage. Liang Zhu was back in her tent, changing her clothes as a shadow appeared outside her tent as Liang Zhu looked towards it with interest.

"Hello?" It was the sound of Princess Corrin... Kamui... Whatever she was called. "May I come in?"

"Of course Princess." Liang Zhu replied as she turned towards the princess, wearing her usual Nohrian garb. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to again, compliment you for that wonderful performance, I was seriously amazed by it."

"It was my pleasure to perform, Lady Corrin. Think nothing of it." Liang Zhu smiled. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just learned a lot about your country through your performance, and when you explained that poem, I was shocked that family in your land fought a lot, so I just wanted to hear more of it."

"Ah, see, in my land, being Emperor was the greatest honor that could be bestowed onto any man. Even family members would be willing to spill the blood of their kin to earn that title. It is this dangerous ambition that gave rise to so many assassinations, great wars like those of the Eight Princes, and so on."

"And they would willingly kill their family for this title?" Corrin asked, shocked.

"Sadly, it is how the world works. The cruel and the merciless reign supreme." Liang Zhu hung her head, as if in solemnity. "But do not let such words put you down, care for your family, cherish them. The closer you are, the stronger your kingdom becomes."

"But what if the people I call my family are at each other's throats?" Corrin asked, putting Liang Zhu into brief silence.

"This is about your family in Nohr, isn't it?" Liang Zhu asked solemnly, to which Corrin nodded slowly. "I figured, it was what the Jarl warned me of regarding your safety, considering the dangerous amount of people being suspicious towards your presence."

"So what do I do?"

"You can't eat your cake and keep it too Corrin. There will always be a choice that has to be made." Liang Zhu added softly, almost regretful. "But should the opportunity arise that you can do it, take it, but be ready to pay the price."

Corrin nodded, same advice as before she then stood up. "Thank you for the advice, but I must be heading out."

"Be careful." Liang Zhu waved before she continued her change, grabbing her hook swords once finished and heading outside.

Meanwhile, Corrin began her slow walk towards her tent before she felt someone jump behind her and grab her from behind, his grip on her neck was strong as she couldn't even look to see who her assailant was, struggling as hard as she could.

"Be still, I will make this quick." The cold voice replied as he tried to plunge a dagger into her neck.

"...Why are you doing this?" Corrin choked out as she tried to escape.

"That talk you had with that dancer confirms you still have loyalties to Nohr. I will silence you before you may come to harm milord."

"My, my, how dutiful Saizo. Ryoma has chosen a very cautious set of retainers hasn't he?" A familiar feminine voice could be heard from behind as the ninja felt a hook wrap around and press against his neck, forcing him to let go of Corrin.

"Fool, are you not allied with Hoshido? She's going to be the death of us!" Saizo growled as he glared at the frightened Corrin.

"I have my orders from the Jarl, ninja. Keep the princess safe." Liang Zhu sang before Saizo suddenly grabbed her blade and tried to swipe at her with his kunai, only for her to slip through his guard and stab his knee bringing him down to one knee and placing the hooking around his neck again. "Valiant attempt, but I've seen that set of tricks before."

"What on earth is happening!?" The royal family came out at the commotion, Ryoma at the forefront to see the formerly graceful dancer now inches away from taking his retainer's life. Mikoto and the others as well, shocked to see Liang Zhu so close to killing one of their own.

"Saizo saw it fit to assassinate Princess Kamui after overhearing her conversation about Nohr, concluding her as a possible traitor." Liang Zhu said out loud as Corrin ran to the sides, with everyone keeping a safe distance from the dancer.

"Is this true Saizo!?" Ryoma asked, borderline enraged by Saizo planning to kill their sibling.

"She herself has stated she has family from Nohr, she could very well be plotting against us!" Saizo choked out as he tried to escape but Liang Zhu didn't hesitate to be rough.

"She admitted it, what more proof do we need?" Takumi sounded out in agreement. "She's a traitor to Hoshido!"

"Quiet Takumi!" Hinoka tried to silence.

Corrin herself was very scared with the position she was put in, unable to properly respond to these accusations against her, getting dizzy before a familiar figure stood between him and her. Funeko, only wearing her sleepwear stood up for Corrin and argued back.

"If she was planning on anything, she would have done it at any opportunity to stay close to the royal family, yet she didn't. Is that not proof enough of her intentions?" Funeko snarled towards Takumi as the other royals tried to calm things down to no avail.

Corrin was getting more scared and scared, letting a power well up inside her as Takumi and Funeko argued, her eye turned red, her temperature was increasing, flames escaped her as she felt herself become corrupted by this situation. A guard cried out at her frightening appearance as Takumi noticed and nocked his bow towards Corrin and shooting an arrow at her out of instinct.

"Takumi don't–"

Funeko then did not hesitate this time, getting in the way of the arrow and catching it with her shoulder, much to the shock of everyone, including Takumi, who was shocked by what he did. Funeko breathed heavily and screamed in pain as everyone's attention shifted to her. Funeko held her shoulder, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping into her as she glared at Takumi.

"I didn't mean to–"

**"You asked for this." **Funeko snarled as she then activated her revenge out of pure anger for her injury, walking towards Takumi with her fists clenched. Ryoma and a few other men tried to hold her back from doing anything, but Funeko shook them off with her compounded strength immediately tackling Takumi, knocking him to the ground as she began pummeling him mercilessly, unrelenting in her cruel beatings of him. Everyone else tried to pull her back as her aura faded, and she was back to her regular self, unable to resist their pulling.

"Let go of me!" Funeko shouted as she tried to escape, unhinged by the pain on her shoulder as she was dragged away, with Corrin looking as distraught as ever as she prostrated on the ground and cried, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want this to happen, yet people were at each other's throats because of her. Ryoma and Mikoto came to her side, while Hinoka checked on the bloody and bruised Takumi, this was an absolute mess...

* * *

Morning came as the three offenders were brought before the camp. Funeko, Saizo, and Takumi, bound as they looked up towards Mikoto, who had a pained face seeing them on their knees. Funeko had to be silenced, so unfortunately had to have sense beaten into her, Saizo still had his wounds fighting Liang Zhu, and Takumi was still very bruised.

"To you three, you have interrupted the camp peace and have hurt the trust between you and your comrade-in-arms, I cannot express how disappointed I am in you. Saizo, you may be Prince Ryoma's retainer and though your intentions were in the best interests of Hoshido, you still attempted to assassinate my daughter, who is Hoshidan royalty. Funeko, thank you for defending my daughter, but you still raised your hand against Hoshidan royalty and did not hesitate to pummel him. Takumi, I understand your distrust but attempting to fire an arrow at my daughter is unforgivable."

Corrin and the others looked down in displeasure, Ryoma himself sad that his retainer and brother had to be the ones to do this. Corrin was sad to see Funeko bruised and injured, since she already did so much to protect her. Hinoka and Sakura didn't want to look at their brother after what he did as well. Corrin didn't take it against Takumi, she already lost an eye to Funeko and after that, they got along great.

"As punishment, you three are under temporary exile from the convoy. You will take a different path and be forced to live on the supplies given to you, and you may not return until we reach Hoshido. Takumi will not be accompanied by his retainers. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lady Mikoto." The three groveled as they then stood up, with the bags of supplies being handed to them, their bags heavy with the load they needed to carry. They take their belongings and begin heading out from the rest of the group, with Corrin, slightly depressed, looking on as the rain began to fall.

The hike for the crew was relatively quiet as neither really liked each other, nor did they really have much of a need to as the rain fell down on them, their route was long and hard but none of them really waned or fell victim to it. It was a relatively quiet march towards Hoshido that the three were willing to bear.

As the main camp began to pack up, Corrin was despondent to anyone trying to strike conversation on her, she felt both stares of concern and glares of resentment from different people, though this is interrupted by Liang Zhu coming to her side.

"You doing okay?" Liang Zhu asked with a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine..." Corrin smiled though she was still sad. "I didn't want to start a fuss over my heritage and all..."

"Don't worry, what they did wasn't your fault. All of them did what they thought was right. Though Funeko might just be angry at the prince..." Liang Zhu humored, making Corrin snort a little as she then brought her to the royal family. "Rest assured, if Mikoto didn't believe they couldn't handle their punishment, she would not have given it to them."

"Still..." Corrin bowed her head as she felt another hand on her shoulder, Ryoma's, as he tried to comfort her.

"Takumi is a headstrong and stubborn soul, he should be able to handle this." Ryoma reassured her. "It wouldn't be the first time he's been pummeled, right Sakura?"

"H-Hey! He's still mad at Hana about that!" Sakura cutely protested.

"And er... Sorry, for Saizo. I should have expected him to be suspicious of you. Rest assured, the situation has been resolved and he won't do it again." Ryoma bowed to which Corrin smiled.

"It's fine Ryoma, I'm not one who holds grudges."

"Still, I can't imagine why Takumi would shoot you... I get the suspicion but that was out of nowhere..." Hinoka chimed in as she herself wondered what came over him. "I hope you don't take it against him."

"Funny you mention that... I didn't want to tell you out of fear that you treated her differently. Funeko actually was the one who took my eye."

"She what?" Ryoma asked, even more shocked that the woman closest to Corrin was the one who did this to her.

"She was a prisoner forced to fight against me, she did only what she had to do when the king was about to have them killed." Corrin explained as she stood up for her. "I don't hold it against her and we've gotten closer as comrades, so I hope I can be close to Takumi too."

Ryoma looked on towards the three headed towards the forest, it seemed there was more to Funeko and Corrin than Ryoma thought, it only made him wonder how those three would fare on their own. He came back to his mother, who was stirring in discomfort.

"They will be fine, honestly, you were lenient on them."

"That's not what I'm worried about... Last night, Kamui's energy..." Mikoto said before looking towards the distance. Even with the situation resolved, something wasn't right.

* * *

The three were silent in their trek as Funeko did not even want to speak to the other two, choosing to shoulder on with her task, which was fine with Takumi. This was the second time he had gotten manhandled by Funeko, he probably should have heeded the warning the first time. He looks at Funeko, who was walking ahead, her kimono a little displaced as the bandage of where she was shot was still wrapped around her shoulder. Despite his misgivings about Corrin and her, he still felt bad for doing that, he just... acted when he saw Corrin look different. His siblings probably hated him now that he tried to hurt Corrin, it made him feel more insecure.

"Err, sorry about-" Takumi tried to speak, though Funeko was quick to dismiss him.

"What's done is done, Prince Takumi. Sorry about the face." Funeko replied curtly, her face expression unchanging. Takumi couldn't tell if she was uncaring or just being curt like Saizo. "Still did not think your dislike of Corrin went that far."

Takumi bowed his head, he didn't want to hurt Corrin, even if he didn't trust her, staying silent. He wondered if his family did indeed hate him now, maybe they were making plans to strip him of his status.

"I don't judge." Funeko replied as she looked on ahead. "I've plunged my sword into a few traitors as well, I know what it's like on your end."

"You don't seem all to bothered from what happened the other night." Takumi added, surprised at her willingness to talk to him.

"Most of what I've held against you was released with that pummeling and after they beat some sense into me. Holding onto grievances for too long is not healthy for the mind and body."

"I see." Takumi nodded, he could learn a thing or two from her on anger management, before looking up at the sky, it was about to rain. "We should set up camp, the weather isn't looking too good for marching."

The party stopped at their tracks, and used what they found plus their current supplies to make a makeshift tent, with Takumi in charge of getting the firewood, together with Funeko, which gave them more time to converse as they picked up twigs and branches. Funeko had reflected so far on Takumi's mannerisms towards Corrin, and they were not like a brutal anti-espionage effort like Saizo or Liang's.

"Hopefully you settle things with Corrin once we return?" Funeko raised an eyebrow towards a sighing Takumi.

"So, I don't really hate her. I don't know what happened back there, but I didn't want her to get hurt." Takumi shook his head, massaging his forehead.

"I've been thinking about it, and you're not really suspicious against Corrin for the sake of being suspicious, are you?" Funeko raised an eyebrow to which the prince stayed silent. "Do you perhaps feel... unloved compared to her?"

Takumi didn't answer that though Funeko could tell by his reaction, though she chose not to press the issue. "I wouldn't really know how it feels, I never had family so to speak."

"No relatives?" Takumi asked with a bit of surprise.

"I've fended for myself most of my life, that mostly describes my life in regards to family." Funeko deadpanned back.

Before Takumi could respond, his sharp archer gaze catches ominous glows that began to emanate from the dark, alerting Takumi as he put a hand to Funeko, who noticed them as well as they both ran back to camp to unpack and get armed. Takumi whips out his Fuujin Yumi, Funeko unveils her nodachi, and Saizo gets his kunai and shuriken ready as they were then surrounded by hundreds of Faceless in the pouring rain.

"There's probably hundreds of them waiting to kill us..." Takumi muttered in slight fear at their bad odds.

"Better us than a town or city of Hoshido." Saizo replied as he steeled his resolve.

"Wouldn't be much of a fight otherwise." Funeko remarked amusingly as she and her companions charged, preparing for a night-long battle that would overwhelm them. In contrast, the camp still was as peaceful as ever, with nary a cry or horn blown to call men to battle.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for late update! I've been busy with school and I've managed to churn this out! Liang Zhu is an interesting character I've made and her backstory with the Jarl is only the beginning! Prepare for some awesome outnumbered fights next chapter!**


	6. Bonds from Survival

**Hey guys! Am back for another chapter!**

* * *

Corrin stretched and yawned as she looked out to an incredibly rainy dawn, the royal family wanted a few more hours of rest since the rain was getting stronger, but it didn't appear to be letting up, so they were forced to move in the pouring rain. It put a damper on the moods of the soldiers, but the city seemed to be only a day's march away. She was left in her cart to contemplate her situation, though much to her surprise, the door opens to Kaze peeking in.

"Mind if I come in, Lady Corrin?" The green-haired ninja asked with a humble smile.

"No, not at all!" Corrin smiled as she watched him enter and sit across her.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I figured you'd needed some company after Funeko had been exiled from the convoy." Kaze smiled as he tried to lighten the situation.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine, really." Corrin dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Don't take it against my brother, or your brother for that matter, with more Hoshidans losing their home and lives, no one likes to take chances, even with royalty like you." Kaze added solemnly. "And my brother tends to be aggressive and hot-headed."

"It's fine, I don't hold grudges! I'm just lucky that Liang and Funeko stepped in." Corrin smiled fondly at those who came to her aid.

"That lady has guts for sure." Kaze chuckled though his face turned into one of curiosity. "You're not angry with her either... Over the eye?"

"No... Not really." Corrin shook her head with downcast eyes. "She's not a bad person. Honestly, she's been a greater help than a curse in the long-term for me."

"Really? In what manner?" Kaze asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"I was isolated in the castle for a long time, all I really had were my siblings, so I didn't know what the outside world was like. When I fought you, I was naive and idealistic. My family discouraged it, but never really stopped me from thinking such things." Corrin added as she took a cup and poured herself tea. "She was different. She always gave me a reality check about what I wanted and what my ideals were. She's like... a teacher but a big sister type."

"I see, when I had first met her, she was awfully quiet, but she knew when to take charge, especially when we were forced to face you."

"Yes, I could tell." Corrin smiled back. "I'm sorry about..."

"It's fine, we should be thanking you for protecting us. We wouldn't have made it out because of your mercy, and well... You paid the price for it." Kaze glanced uncomfortably towards the bandage of her eye.

"Yes... But I could have done more. I couldn't save that soldier who got in the way of Funeko to protect her..." Corrin shook her head as despair was clear on her face. "Funeko herself bears the weight of his death, attributing it as her failure."

"I see..." Kaze instead tries to lighten up the mood. "But I suppose even after that she still stood up and carried on."

"Yes, her willpower is amazing. Even when bloodied and bruised, she had the energy to hang on to the cliff while holding me." Corrin smiled at the thought. "I've heard it many times but it does not cease to amaze me. Her determination to succeed is strong!"

"I see, that woman really doesn't know when to quit, heh." Kaze chuckled, to which Corrin responded with a warm smile. "After pummeling the prince, taking you on, and saving your life while bleeding, I guess you don't really need to worry about her eh? She sounds like she can handle herself well."

"Yeah..." Corrin giggled a little before her eyes shot towards the scene of the forest, she wondered how Funeko and the others were doing at the moment.

* * *

"DUCK!" Takumi shouted at Funeko as she lowered her head barely, the arrow flying right over her helmet and impaling a Faceless monster behind her. "Thanks! You doing fine?"

"Got a few bruises, but nothing I can't walk off." Takumi replied before suddenly ducking another hit, which grazed his face and shooting an arrow point blank. He grits his teeth as Funeko then pressed forward, stabbing another Faceless but leaving her vulnerable to another hit before Saizo flies from the shadows and drop kicks the monster, Funeko nodding in thanks as she then decapitated her opponent. She then pressed forward as Takumi helped clear the way for her, before she then sees another Faceless sneaking on Takumi.

"Takumi, behind you!" Funeko shouted.

Funeko nodded as she then looked behind him, seeing a Faceless sneak up from behind him. Takumi turns and gets hit with a good few punches from the dreaded monster, flying back a few feet. Before the monster could continue its assault, a load of shurikens find themselves embedded in itsarm and back, putting him down for the count as Saizo reappeared from the shadows.

"Thank you Saizo." Takumi nodded in gratitude.

"You are royal, your safety is top priority." Saizo curtly replied.

Their conversation is interrupted by the growls of more Faceless in the distance as the party got into stance.

"How many more are there?" Funeko panted, they'd been fighting for such a long time but it seemed like no end was in sight.

"We'll have to fight our way out." Takumi noted as he drew Fuujin Yumi, aiming at the monsters as the rain poured harder, the wind blowing as the weather got more intense.

"We're not dying here." Saizo added as he drew more shurikens and his kunai as they then rushed into battle towards the horde of Faceless.

Funeko started first with a hard thrust towards the head of a Faceless, as Takumi shot another with his bow, with Saizo rushing past him to get a lucky gut slash, before drawing three more kunai and impaling another charging one. Funeko then ducked another punch from the Faceless and kicked him in the stomach to knock him back, before rushing forward with her sword, bisecting the beast and slicing him in half. Saizo then jumped over the body and dropkicked another Faceless, pinning it down so that he could get a stab at the neck. A charging Faceless attempts to hit him but Takumi lands another headshot as Saizo immediately leaps back and throws a kunai at Funeko to which she ducks and it pierces another Faceless. She smirked, taking the kunai and tossing it back to Saizo.

"Good throw." Funeko chuckled as she then looked on ahead to see even more glows from the dark, as she grit her teeth. "There's too many of them..."

"We have no choice." Takumi panted, also getting tired, his stance faltering.

"We need to break through the line and run." Saizo noted as he pointed towards the thin looking line of Faceless.

"Well let's hope we can break through." Funeko added as she then charged ahead towards the Faceless, using a huge swipe of her sword she makes a clearing as Saizo jumps off her back and throws as many shurikens as he could midair, killing many of the Faceless as Takumi followed suit using his bow to nail as many faraway Faceless as well. But they seemed to keep coming, and with each battle, they lost a bit of their effectiveness. Funeko's swings were getting sloppy, as she didn't have the strength to even swipe, relying on stabs as she still soldiered on. Saizo was slowly running out of ammo as he also was getting tired, having to rely on his kunai, but Takumi's suppressive fire kept things relatively easy until...

"AGHHHH!" Takumi screamed in pain as he was jumped by a Faceless, who punched his arm so hard, a painful snap could be heard, alerting Saizo as he jumped in and slashed the Faceless in the neck, before he then extended a hand to the prince.

"Are you okay Prince Takumi!?"

"Damn it all, he broke my arm!" Takumi cursed as he stood up, putting his bow on his back. "I can't shoot like this..." Takumi muttered as he drew his katana, but was still dizzy from the damage as he relied on Saizo for support, moving forward as they still saw the horde of Faceless coming at them. Funeko was already resting on her nodachi, exhausted already as Takumi looked at her with a panicked expression.

"Uh, now would be the time to use that golden power of yours." Takumi said out loud with wide eyes, shaking in fear.

"I-I can't, I-I don't feel it yet!" Funeko replied, she desperately wanted it too, she's done it before in less worse circumstances, why wasn't this the case? Amidst her thinkings, she thinks back to her fight with Gunnbjorg, who had mastered the Revenge.

_"H-How did you master this?" Funeko asked in awe as she faced the golden aura clad viking, who simply shrugged and chuckled._

_"Let me ask you, why do you go into Revenge?" Gunnbjorg asked with an amused expression._

_"...Why? Because I'm in a desperate situation, I need an advantage to win." Funeko tipped her head at the strange question._

_"Yes, yes, that's a correct answer. But recount every time you had to go into Revenge, what did you feel during those times?"_

_Funeko looked back to the times where she had gained revenge, the first fight with Corrin, where soul-crushing disappointment in herself and a desire for vengeance fueled her anger. When she had faced the two Hoshidans, she felt overwhelmed with no opening to really attack, a desperation to win. With Takumi, she was filled with an immense rage, a pain that was so searing it made the rage in her burn. _

_"It was my strong emotions, my desperation or determination to win fueled it." Funeko replied, as Gunnbjorg smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, but those cannot be controlled well. Sheer rage or anger will not guarantee a revenge or make it last longer. It's only a catalyst for it to happen. The true source of it instead is in your willingness to fight. The mind is a cruel mistress and when you tire and feel pain, it wears down that morale without you noticing. Overcome the limits your mind placed upon you and you will be on the path to mastering Revenge."_

Funeko's eyes widened as she looked at her shaking hands and at her present wounds from fighting. She needed a boost of morale, she needed to overcome her inner doubts and rekindle her will to fight, but fatigue and pain stopped her, she breathed heavily as the hordes closed in on her, much to Takumi and Saizo's distraught as they surrounded her, shouting her name in fear of her life. But soon, the fear of death, her allies' call, and the sudden kick of adrenaline sent flames down Funeko's nerves, her blood boiled.

She wasn't dying here.

**"GYAAAAGGHHHH!" **Funeko shouted once again as the aura burst knocked away all the monsters, gripping her sword tightly, she gets to work cutting down as many as she could that came near her. She stabs them, slices them, impales them, eviscerates them as Takumi and Saizo limped behind her as she cleared a path. But there was still danger, Funeko's distance from them was increasing and Takumi noticed it.

"F-Funeko!" Takumi shouted, though it fell on deaf ears as bloodlust took over her reasoning. "Y-You're getting too far!"

Funeko does not realize this. She kept fighting with every inch of energy she had. She wanted these to all die, her anger was getting the better of her. She kept her sword swinging and swing and swinging... she felt pain again, and slowly fell over, blood spilling from her mouth as her own mortality was clarified in a single visceral moment. She sat down in a sea of Faceless corpses, they had almost won, but not quite. One last Faceless had shown himself, and was slowly making his way as he was going to pummel a dying Funeko to death. Takumi saw this, but the beast was too far to really rush towards and Saizo had no more throwing weapons. All seemed hopeless for Funeko until...

"Saizo! Get this bow off my back!" Takumi shouted as Saizo quickly obeyed, getting it out but realizing.

"But Prince Takumi, only you can wield the bow!" Saizo added, his one good eye wide with curiosity and intrigue.

"I know." Takumi then hissed in pain as he still had his good arm left. "Hold up the bow for me."

Saizo, finally realized what he was doing, helps him as they tried to steadily aim at the Faceless approaching Funeko. Takumi grits his teeth as even moving his good arm was hurting him, affecting his focus, and thus being unable to conjure any arrows from his magical bow. Takumi tries harder and harder to get his concentration together, with Saizo trying his best to keep the bow steady. The beast was now within only five feet range of Funeko, its hand reaching out to grab her. At this time, Takumi could see a faint light emit as he concentrated harder, focusing harder and harder, until the arrow and string were big enough for Takumi to launch as he let the magical arrow fly, the energy of finally draining him as it went bolting towards the Faceless, which had only punched Funeko once into the ground, before eating the arrow and getting knocked down for the count.

Funeko lay motionless before gaining second wind and slowly getting up, her face bruised and her nose bleeding, standing up with help of her nodachi, limping over, to see Saizo tending to Takumi, who had passed out from the sheer exhaustion. Funeko nodded as she helped pull Takumi up, the weather was clearing, and they seemed to have covered a good amount of ground in that fight. As they supported Takumi on their shoulder, Saizo handed Funeko a small item wrapped in paper.

"Eat that, you will need the energy to get back to Hoshido."

"Thank you." Funeko nodded as she took a bite out, it was a weird combo of fish and other ingredients, but she's had worse. And it was still a long limp back to Hoshido.

* * *

The convoy had stopped, with Corrin and the others stopping outside the premises of the castle, with Mikoto asking the guards something, to which the guards shook their head, much to her worry, and the worry of the royal siblings. Corrin then approached them and asked.

"What's wrong?" Corrin asked, seeing the distress clear on their faces.

"Takumi and the others should have arrived first here." Ryoma shook his head as he began to worry. "What could be taking them so long?"

"You don't think something happened to big brother?" Sakura asked, suddenly fearful about the fate of Takumi.

"Don't worry, he's probably just caught up by–" Hinoka tried to reassure but a loud voice cut them off as guards rushed towards a trio of people coming out of the treeline, who were very wounded, to the point where one was unconscious and being supported by the other two. Sharper eyes would realize who these people were, the royal family running up first to see Takumi as the most injured, his arm bent the wrong way, multiple bruises and abrasions on his exposed skin. It horrified the family as Ryoma looked towards Funeko and Saizo, who were not in any good condition themselves. This was supposed to be a small punishment... How did it end up like this.

"H-How did this happen?" Ryoma asked, shakily, his composure breaking for the first time after seeing Takumi so battered.

"Faceless... Hundreds of them..." Saizo panted as he bowed his head still, even when heavily injured, he still showed respect to his lord. "We..."

"We had to fight them off..." Funeko replied as her injuries were being tended to by some healers. "There were probably hundreds in that forest, and we barely survived that fight."

Hinoka and Sakura couldn't believe it, seeing Takumi, this badly injured, Hinoka had to be strong but Sakura broke down seeing her brother like this, crying over his body as he was taken on a stretcher and into the castle. Corrin quickly came to Funeko's side and supported her, while Kagero aided Saizo in helping him get inside. Mikoto was speechless at what had happened, she didn't mean for this to happen, she had no way of knowing that hundreds of Faceless were lying in wait in the forest, and three warriors suffered greatly for it. She couldn't even look at Takumi, especially after condemning him to this fate, had they been any less lucky, they would have died, and it would have been her fault. She was silent as they then began their trek towards the interior of Shirasagi.

Oboro and Hinata rushed into the room to see the sorry state of Takumi, being tended to by many healers, the royal family staying ever so fervently by the young archer's side as he was still unconscious. Funeko and Saizo were on neighboring beds, though they sat up to hear about Takumi's condition.

"How is he?" Mikoto asked the healers.

"His arm is badly broken, we needed to snap it back into place or else the healing would have been affected." The healer added as he then pointed to the bandages. "His bruises should disappear after another dose of healing, we managed to heal his broken bones earlier, repeated applications of salve to take care of superficial damage, but he's clearly taken too many hits."

"When will he wake up?" Sakura asked at the back.

"Hard to say, he's breathing now and he's getting stable. I expect that he'll be back on his feet tomorrow." The healer said softly. "I suggest giving him some space first until then."

As the family conversed with the doctor, Corrin was sitting in between Takumi and Funeko as she sighed and looked at the three. She caused this, if she wasn't there, they wouldn't have fought over her. But her clearly pained expression was visible, as Funeko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself over this, this is just a freak accident if anything." Funeko tried to lighten the mood.

"But... you almost died, the three of you." Corrin added softly, still feeling the sting of the consequences of her presence.

"Wouldn't be the first time I almost did." Funeko shrugged as she took a drink of a gourd of water handed to her.

"W-Why doesn't it shake you one bit?" Corrin asked, so shocked at her treatment of death.

"It happens once in a while, but you just get used to it." Funeko shrugged while scratching her head. "If I dwell on every single moment I've nearly died, I would be useless."

"I see..." Corrin nodded before facing the family, who were very worried with Takumi, as she looked at Takumi's sleeping face.

"You know, he might not be so bad." Funeko smiled at Takumi's sleeping face. "Stellar shot with that bow."

Before Corrin could respond, the royal family seemed to be moving out, along with Kagero, Oboro, and Hinata. Ryoma noddedat Corrin to follow. "Let's have lunch for now, we can come back for them later."

"Okay, bye Funeko." Corrin waved though felt a hand go on her shoulder, as she was a little surprised at the gesture, turning to Funeko. "H-Huh?"

"Corrin..." Funeko said softly before her face turned serious. "Can you get me some of the soup they're serving?"

Corrin looked at her, unable to tell if she was serious before Saizo in the back raised a thumbs up. "I'll have one as well."

Corrin looked at the two before nodding with a smile. "I'll get you a big bowl of miso!" To which the two showed their approval as Corrin exited. As soon as she had left the room, Funeko then looked to Takumi, who seemed to be pleased in his sleep as she then crossed her arms and nagged.

"Oy, oy! You can stop pretending now!" Funeko nagged at the prince, who then stirred and sat up, scratching the back of his head, sheepish at being discovered.

"You knew?"

"That's the worst play-dead I've seen." Funeko deadpanned as she then looked to Saizo, who silently nodded, much to Takumi's embarrassment.

"Blast! Do you think they noticed?" Takumi asked, though Funeko shook her head.

"No, they were too worried about you to really notice." Funeko added before frowning. "Look, I know it isn't my place to ask, but why didn't you want to talk to them?"

Takumi's eyes were downcast as he seemed silent about the matter. Funeko took it as a sign to not really press the issue further as she then stretched in place, smacking her lips and looking around the room. She sighed, this was boring. The doctor wouldn't let them leave until tomorrow, so they had too much time to kill.

"Gah, this is boring..." Funeko sighed as she laid back.

"Up for a game of shogi?" Takumi asked as he then reached the drawer, and drew it open to find what seemed to be a shogi set.

"Oh, sure!" Funeko nodded attentively as she carefully moved a chair in between them to have a space for the board, this was going to be fun!

* * *

Corrin was humming on the way back to the clinic, having retrieved the bowl of soup that Funeko and Saizo wanted, together with Sakura as they made their way back to the infirmary.

"Still don't remember anything?" Sakura asked softly as they walked down the hall.

"No... I'm really sorry, it's just... so much is happening right now." Corrin shook her head, this was happening in only a span of a few days, plus the Faceless ambush and all that, she didn't want to think about it all at once, preferably, this should go as slow as possible. Though once they reached the infirmary, the sound of Takumi and Funeko conversing could be clearly heard as Corrin and Sakura were surprised to hear Takumi sounding better.

"I can move this piece like this?" Funeko's voice could be heard.

"No... Only promoted generals can do that..." Takumi said with tired exasperation in his voice.

"Eh!? I thought this was promoted?" Funeko asked cluelessly. "It's three spaces in the side of the board."

"That's on the other side, didn't you read the instructions!?" Takumi asked, clearly irritated.

"Ah, I see. So can't I just move my rook like this?" Funeko added though that clearly irritated Takumi further as he went into an amusing rant over Funeko playing the game wrong, though she only responded with his rant with a giggle, and full out laughing as he then looked at her in annoyance.

"What's so funny!?" Takumi grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing... I was kidding..." Funeko wiped a tear from her eye as she still snickered. "I was messing with you the whole time..."

"W-Why?" Takumi asked, suddenly betrayed by this manipulative ploy in his eyes.

"Well, you did say you were the best in your family, I don't think losing would be any fun so I went for this." Funeko laughed as she coughed to stop her endless snickering. "You're too serious most of the time, Takumi. You make it too easy."

Takumi lowly growled before he just sighed and smiled. "Well played, I suppose." He extended a hand, to which Funeko responded with a handshake.

"Gah, I hope Corrin comes back with that miso soup though, I'm hungry..." Funeko commented as she laid back a little.

"I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, I'm starving." Takumi sighed as he cleaned up the shogi set, though his nose picked up the scent of fresh miso coming from the door, seeing Sakura and Corrin spying on them, big miso bowl in hand. "E-Eh!? Sakura!? Kamui!?"

"Sakura! Corrin! You're just in time, I just destroyed Takumi in a game of shogi!" Funeko smiled though Takumi was still annoyed by it as he shouted at the back.

"Liar!"

Funeko giggled as she seemed to enjoy her new hobby of just getting a rise out of Takumi, which put a smile on Corrin and Sakura's face, as they left the bowl on the table alongside a ladle and small bowls for them to dig in. Funeko immediately went in and took her sample, with Saizo and Takumi getting their shares after. The group then ate their food with great relish.

"This is my favorite food no doubt..." Takumi said while taking each spoonful with much enjoyment.

"Indeed..." Saizo sipped the soup, having taken off his mask, revealing his sharper and more handsome features, much to the shock of Corrin and Sakura as they had essentially seen his very handsome features and had no idea how to react, much to Funeko's amusement as she slurped her soup.

"Ah, I dropped my spoon." Takumi added as he couldn't find it, trying to search for it as Funeko then preemptively handed hers to him.

"You can use mine." Funeko replied coolly, though Takumi himself was flustered now.

"W-What? You don't mind?" Takumi asked, unsure if she was messing with him.

"Sure, why not." Funeko replied, she could sip hers anyway, so Takumi took it and began eating his soup, and somewhere in the castle, Oboro had the sudden feeling that she was missing out on something.

"Was Azura at lunch today?" Takumi asked Sakura.

"N-No, I think she's out there singing still." Sakura replied.

"Always singing." Takumi muttered, scratching his head at the enigma of a girl that was Azura.

"O-Oh! I think I saw her before after mother showed me to my old room." Corrin chirped though what she said caught Takumi's attention as he was a bit intrigued and distressed by it. "What is it Takumi?"

"No, it's nothing." Takumi shook his head and dismissed it though he was easy to read, much to Funeko's displeasure.

"You two are getting closer, aren't you?" Corrin smiled, though a little jealous that she was the one who got so casual with Takumi.

"I guess so." Funeko replied while sipping her soup from her bowl. "Having your life threatened is a good way to see what's good about someone."

"No need to flatter me, Funeko."

"Flattery is not my strong suit, you've got great potential. Much like me, you've got great determination to succeed." Funeko looked at him with a genuine, warm smile. "If I say you're good at something, I mean it. Don't make me take it back, because I might beat you up again." She added jokingly.

Takumi was a little flustered at the compliments as Corrin looked at them exchange so casually. She smiled a little at them, with Funeko noticing her and then slapping the back of Takumi's head. She gestured to Corrin, as Takumi realized what Funeko wanted him to do. Takumi silently protested but Funeko's disapproving glance forced him to comply.

"Er, sorry... About... trying to shoot you..." Takumi choked out, still ashamed of what he did.

"N-No! No need to be sorry!" Corrin rushed to explain. "If anything, Funeko is the one you should apologize to, and it seems you've made up!"

"Still... She did it to protect you. I could... have... killed..." Takumi said before becoming strangely despondent, as Funeko sighed and told Corrin.

"Sorry. He's still reeling from what happened, shaken from our brush with death," Funeko then looked outside. "Don't tell the family just yet that Takumi's conscious, he needs time."

Corrin and Sakura quietly nodded, with the mood getting heavy, they then started to leave the room. Funeko quietly cleaned up after them, and let the servants take away the dishes. Funeko and Saizo shared one more glance of uncertainty before deciding to rest off the mood, it dampened a bit with Takumi's attitude not that Funeko could blame him anyway. The lights were turned off and the three then slept, though Funeko herself was having a hard time sleeping, restless nights like these were annoying. Though based on what she's hearing, she was not the only one tossing and turning. She turns to see Takumi, his expression showing his distress as he muttered things like,

_"M-Mother, please don't leave me... Mother..."_

Funeko sees his distress and tries to wake him up. "Wake up, Takumi! You're having a nightmare!" Funeko shook him, much to Takumi's shock, as he woke up panting. Funeko gives Takumi his space to try and reel back from the dream he saw. He then looks at Funeko gravely.

"Do you think they sent us out there to die on purpose?"

Funeko blinked at the incredibly odd question. Takumi seemed genuine about it, and was not in a joking mood.

"What?"

"They exiled us on a route that happened to have hundreds of Faceless on it, that's no coincidence." Takumi insisted.

"Yes it is, your mother does not seem like the type to want to-"

"She's not my mother!" Takumi shouted before quickly closing his mouth, surprising Funeko again. "She's... new. My siblings and I, we were born from Queen Ikona. She died early, after giving birth to Sakura. That was when father remarried, taking Mikoto as his wife and bringing in Kamui as a part of our family. Even since that point, they moved on... I didn't..."

Takumi then cast his eyes down and contemplated his next words. "It was surreal. It was like mother never existed, it felt like only I remembered her. But I couldn't say that, I didn't dare ruin whatever happiness the family was having. Mikoto and Kamui fit well here after all, but I couldn't get it out of my mind how much it felt wrong. Ryoma and Hinoka got along well with her, and Sakura never knew mother well enough anyway. I couldn't move on, and while the rest of the family went onwards, I... struggled with it. I was expected to treat this stranger girl and her mother as family... I wanted to care, and I wanted desperately to feel what my siblings felt, but it felt... empty."

Funeko gave him a look of pity, though she herself had no idea what it was like to be raised in such a busy family, with a sibling, let alone four. She just lent an ear as Takumi poured his heart.

"Kamui got along great with them, while I distanced myself. Each day felt like I was slowly being replaced by her, she was making them happier than I could. She had greater potential in combat and everything, and all I had was this..." Takumi brought out his Fuujin Yumi. "Even with this, I still was left behind by all of them. I didn't feel like a part of the family, I just felt like someone living in the palace. Even with Kamui gone, her replacement, Azura still felt like more part of a family than I was."

Then Takumi went to the point.

"Then I suddenly tried to kill her, and I get exiled for it. What if they'd been waiting for this opportunity? With me out of the picture, they'd finally be–"

Funeko then laid a hard slap on Takumi, who was left shocked by what she'd done. Why did she do that? She didn't even listen to the rest of his reasoning.

"I'm in no place to judge your relationship with your family... But you need to snap out of this delusion." Funeko added with a stern look on her face, snapping the boy out of his own self-loathing. "I say so what if people forgot about your mother? I personally think it's not important how others remember her, I think it's how _you_ remember her. I lost someone important to me too, and I knew that while thousands of people would never know who he was and what he's done for me, what mattered was how I chose to honor his memory and uphold it."

Takumi seemed intrigued by these words as he then thought about them, though Funeko still spoke. "I know how hard it is, to feel abandoned and alone with your grief, but you need to think clearly instead of wallowing in self-pity." Funeko then looked to see that the sun was rising. "Come on, let's take this opportunity." Funeko said as she got out of her bed.

"For what?" Takumi asked.

"Well, how you remember her is what matters right? Let's pay her a visit." Funeko smiled. "Take me to her grave."

* * *

At about the same time, Liang Zhu was sneaking through a route, passing a message onto a Jarl through a few envoys. She'd been doing this for a few days, but she was met with a nasty surprise as she found the envoys cut up, their carts and belongings being burned in a blazing inferno. This scene looked all too familiar as she backed up in fear, before turning to see a familiar long blade, and the armor of a warrior that the Wu Lin learned to fear. She drew her hook swords to face the entity whose thick lips simply curled into a smile.

"Soneillon told me you would be here. Now I can avenge my love."

* * *

**Finally! An update! Sorry if this one was lackluster and a bit short, I put it off because of so many obligations! Things will get interesting for next chapter! Thanks Rook435 for following this, hope you're still here! Also, I am starting to consider my list of For Honor antagonists, so give me ideas!**

Vanguard - Soneillon (Warden)  
Heavy - TBA  
Assassin - TBA  
Hybrid - Unnamed (Zhanhu)


End file.
